Reflections of Dreams
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Serena Carroway is the the spoiled, perfect daughter, rich and well aware of her devastating looks. But Darien Stanford comes to her after years of not seeing one another and she is reminded of why she ran from him one night....|Complete|.....
1. Prologue

Author's Note: well now, here is yet another new fanfic. I'm always trying to make up new fan fictions and add them because variety is good, right? Right! Anyway, this isn't just one fanfic, this is a trilogy. It's actually another one like those I'm working on for the Three Lights. This one centers on three best friends and the dreams and hopes they all have together. I'm starting a lot of fanfics right now that are trilogies and wrap around one another, so E-Mail me and tell me what you think of this! Anyway, this is the first, on Serena and Darien of course, I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Reflections of Dreams  
  
Prologue.......  
  
Monterey, California  
  
Three young girls sat on the cliffs overlooking the beaches of Monterey, the wind whipping across there faces, the sky awash in violent splashes of red and orange as they watched the sunset into the horizon. They wore tang tops and shorts, showing off there growing bodies and the golden hue of there skin.  
  
At the age of fifteen, all three were beautiful young girls on the verge of womanhood, with bodies that were beginning to shape and faces that were losing there touch of innocence and childhood.  
  
Serena Carroway sat studying the sky and sun, her knees tucked into her chest, her arms wound around her legs, her chin resting atop her knees. She gazed out at the sky, contemplating her life, her dreams, and most importantly, boys.  
  
She turned to look at her two friends and frowned at the look of concentration Amy had on her face." Amy's thinking about school again." she said with a bit of annoyance. Then, changing her mind, she clucked her tongue, rolling it into her cheek." Or maybe she's thinking about that cute nerd that likes her. What's his name?"  
  
"Albert."Lita immediately supplied, getting into the roll of things, turning to eye Amy around Serena, who sat in the middle." Albert Hart. He's in your computer class, isn't he Amy?"  
  
Amy blushed, choosing to ignore there teasing." Have you guys studied for the biology test? Its going to be tough and-"  
  
Serena and Lita both groaned." No school, please."Lita begged.  
  
Serena threw herself back, tucking her hands behind her head and looking up at the sky." It's the weekend, were supposed to be relaxing, having fun."  
  
"Pal, that's all you ever do."Lita said mildly.  
  
Lying back, looking up at her two friends, Serena studied them, Amy's gracefully sloped back and neck, her neat, short little hair cut; Lita's shoulders thrown back, her head held up high, her wild brown hair blowing about her, her green eyes sharp and narrowed against the wind. Two very different people, yet two very close people also.  
  
Amy Stanford was the daughter of a very prestigious family. Her father was a Senator and her mother was his well raised and well known wife. Thomas and Anna Stanford, with there two promising and well groomed children, Darien and Amy. Amy had been brought up to know how much was expected of her, the daughter who would carry on the legacy along with her older brother. According to what Serena knew, Darien was six years older then Amy. He had been born and her parents hadn't expected to have anymore children, but six years later Amy had come. And even though Amy had been an accident, her parents had loved her, especially the older brother who had always hoped to have a little sister.  
  
Amy had short black hair that fit well on top of her heart shaped face, big blue eyes, a little nose and little lips, with a pretty smile. She would one day be a very pretty young woman. Not beautiful, but lovely in that neat and classy type of way.  
  
Lita Bass was another different matter. When Lita had been four years old, her father had left her and her mother, leaving them alone. From then on her mother had raised Lita, but had soon after her husband's disappearance become an alcoholic. Growing up, Lita had had to put up with her mother raising a hand to her on nights when the alcohol became too much and the anger and bitterness at her husbands abandonment came down on her. Her mother had of course had a steady job, working as a businesswoman and always making sure they had everything they needed. But that hadn't kept her from beating her daughter every now and then.  
  
Lita had long brown hair that was always flowing down her back, always let loose, never tied back. She had large, bright green eyes that were always watching everything about her, always on alert. Her face was beautiful, wild like her, untamed. She had a mysterious look about her, intriguing others, especially men. People couldn't help but stop and notice her.  
  
Serena knew where she stood among her friends. The daughter of Preston and Lily Carroway, the heir to the Carroway fortune. She was to one day take over for her father, something she had known all her life and was building toward. Carroway Hotels, known for there wealth and grace, there accommodations always perfect. She was the perfect little princess her parents had pampered her whole life, who had always gotten what she wanted.  
  
"So is Darien still at Harvard?"Lita inquired, breaking into Serena's thoughts.  
  
Amy shook her clothes delicately, sand falling away."Yea, but he'll be coming home for Christmas." she couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.  
  
Serena spoke, her expression wistful." Dad says we'll be going to Europe for Christmas."  
  
"Europe?"Lita turned on her." But why? I thought you were staying this time."  
  
"So did I, but Dad wants to see my grandmother. You know my parents: the moment I have time, were off to Europe."  
  
Lita's face fell." I was hoping to spend Christmas with you Serena."  
  
Serena turned pleading eyes to Amy and she picked up her cue." You can spend it with me Lita. My parents would love to have you over."  
  
She immediately perked up." Really? You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"I think she'll manage to live through it." Serena said on a sigh of relief. She and Amy had always done the best they could to save Lita from a horrible Christmas with her mother since they were all five.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't mind. My parents will be very glad to see you and Darien's coming home for Christmas, he'll be glad to see you too."  
  
At this Lita let out a heartfelt groan."Oh I had forgotten how HOT your brother is. And I'm goanna get to spend all of my vacation with him."  
  
Serena immediately sat up."Thats not fair! Why is it that every time I go away on vacation he comes to visit, and whenever I actually stay, he doesn't! It's been years since I last saw him."  
  
Lita grinned at her, egging her on." Because he doesn't want to see you."  
  
"That's not true." Amy cut in, always the peacemaker." Darien remembers you Serena. He wish's he could see you too."  
  
"Yea right." she pouted a bit, only because she knew Amy would indulge her." I have the better end anyway. He'd probably just tease me or put something in my hair like when we were kids."  
  
"But Darien's not a kid anymore, he's a man."Lita let out a long, dramatic sigh." Maybe I can experiment with him while he's here or-"  
  
"Spare me your disgusting fantasies." Serena snapped.  
  
It had been five years since she had last seen Darien. She had been ten years old and he had been a sixteen year old boy, already big and already gorgeous. Of course at the time she hadn't thought much of him, but she had noticed how there always seemed to be girls hovering around him, always giggling and flirting. She had thought these girls were insane. Back then he had always put bugs, gum, whatever he could in her clothes and hair. He had delighted in tormenting her, delighted in watching her get red and yell at him.  
  
She shrugged to herself, not really caring if Lita would get to see him. He had always annoyed her and she was sure he would still. It didn't matter to her. She knew how beautiful she was, she knew how much men liked her. She had a string of them at school, after all. They were always following her, always begging for a date. Sitting up straight and flinging her long, silvery blonde mane over her shoulder, her blue eyes large and fascinating, she was already gorgeous at the age of fifteen, showing promise of how devastatingly beautiful she would be in the years to come.  
  
And looking out at the setting sun, she wondered what the future would bring." Amy. Lita. Will it always be like this?" she asked quietly, her hand gripping first Amy's, then Lita's, all of them tightening holds, as the quiet of the afternoon came over them, as the sun finally set into the horizon and left them with a feeling of magic and dreams.  
  
"No,"Lita said definitively," no, it will be better."  
  
"Yes." Amy agreed." It will."  
  
When Amy Stanford turned eighteen, her parents threw her the biggest party they could. They had to do it in secret for her because Amy was kind, but she couldn't stand being the center of attention and could be the most stubborn person alive when she set her mind to something, which in this case, would have been stopping the plans for her birthday.  
  
Serena had helped to plan the party, along with Lita. It was one of the last things she knew she would truly be able to do for her friend. Next week she would be leaving for Yale, and after that, between classes and homework, she wouldn't have time to even call her friends. The thought of not seeing her two closest friends for months broke her heart. They were her friends, her sisters. They had shared everything together, cried, bled, and screamed. Everything. And now they would be going there separate ways.  
  
It was life, Serena knew. She had always known this day would come. She just hadn't thought it would come so soon.  
  
She was standing in Amy's room, smoothing her clinging white, silk dress down, admiring herself in the mirror. Who would have thought that she would grow to be so damn beautiful, she thought with a smug grin. It was something she was proud of, even if it was wrong to be.  
  
The doors opened and in walked Amy and Lita, Amy looking elegant and lovely in her blue gown, Lita looking wild and mysterious in her low cut, green gown. They were arguing over the party and how they had done everything behind Amy's back.  
  
"I just feel betrayed." Amy said once again, even though they both knew what was really bothering her was that she was horrified at the thought of being the center of attention for so many people that night." Were supposed to tell each other everything, not keep secrets."  
  
"Oh please. Like that time you 'told' me I got drunk at Noah Summers party and threw up all over him while we were kissing? You sure did warn me that time Amy, that's why the next day he wouldn't even go near me."Lita pointed out.  
  
Amy turned red in embaressment."Thats beside the point. This is different."  
  
Serena decided if they were ever going to get downstairs, she needed to intervene."Hey, we should really head downstairs. There waiting for the guest of honor."  
  
The color drained from Amy's face, leaving her as pale as a ghost."Oh God." she put a hand to her stomach.  
  
"None of that now, there waiting." Serena ran her tongue around her teeth, enjoying Amy's distress." Think of all those people Amy, looking at you, kissing your hand, whispering about that stain on the back of your dress."  
  
"What stain?!" Amy ran to the mirror in the room to look, so intent she didn't notice how Serena threw herself back on her bed and burst out laughing. Lita watched with amusement, but went to answer the door when someone knocked on it.  
  
"Hey Lita, you look good." Darien Stanford stood in the doorway, wearing a black tux and looking perfectly gorgeous. His blue eyes moved up and down her body, a slow grin coming to his lips." Real good." he added, winking at her.  
  
Lita hummed to herself, glad she hadn't swallowed her tongue at the sight of him. God, what that man did for a tux had to be a sin, she thought." You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"I've come to escort the two most beautiful ladies down to the party." he frowned when he stepped into the room and saw his sister looking at her dress in the mirror, turning frantically from side to side."Hey kid, what are you doing?"  
  
"Three ladies."Lita cut in, and then decided to shut the door. As she did so she heard Serena's quiet sultry laugh and remembered that she and Darien hadn't seen each other for almost eight years. Well well, she thought with a grin, it was about time those two finally met again. With how beautiful Serena was and how breath taking he was, she was sure this was going to be a night she would never forget.  
  
"Three?" he halted when he heard the soft laugh, and then turned toward Amy's bed. He froze when he saw, lying there and looking every inch a man's most darkest fantasies, a young woman he had never seen before.  
  
"Well now,"Lita watched him, liking the way he was standing there with his mouth hanging open, his eyes bulging out of his head," I don't believe you two have met in the last eight years."  
  
"Oh Serena, I don't see it." Amy abruptly stopped looking for the stain, turning to see Serena on her bed laughing. Her eyes narrowed into slits, but at the sight of Darien, she forgot the joke. "Darien!" she threw herself into his arms." I thought you weren't going to be able to come!"  
  
"I....well...."he stammered, his eyes glued to Serena as she slowly stopped laughing and sat up, tossing her hair back and stretching her perfect little body.  
  
Amy noted how strange he was acting and looked at Lita. She immediately realized what was going on when Lita rolled her eyes at the two of them."Oh Darien, you two haven't seen each other for years."  
  
Serena noticed him then and stared, a little frown puckering her brow. He liked how small she was, how delicate she appeared to be. And how perfect she also seemed to be.  
  
"Darien, you remember Serena." Amy said.  
  
"Serena?" he spoke, his voice full of disbelief. He watched her stand then, watched her approach him, her dark eyes narrowing.  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you?" she knew how sultry, how deep and sexy her voice was. And she used it now to get back at the man she had always vowed would pay for tormenting her as a child.  
  
"I-ah-"he couldn't seem to find his voice. But when he finally saw how she had a knowing, little smile on her lips, he came to attention." Well, you don't have the pigtails anymore."  
  
She didn't even blink." Your right." she ran a hand down her hip, making sure he saw what she did have now.  
  
"I think we better get downstairs before you two set the bed sheets on fire with those looks." Lita said, earning a glare from Darien.  
  
"Yes, Lita's right." Amy coughed to cover her laugh.  
  
"Come on." he gripped Amy by the arm and dragged her, grinning back at her friends all the while, out of the room. With a laugh, Lita linked arms with Serena and they followed.  
  
Lita managed to sneak some champagne over to them later in the night, all three girls drinking and wrinkling there noses at the sharp taste." This is good." Serena said, even as she made a face.  
  
"I'm just glad we finally got some alone time."Lita looked at Serena, her eyes shrewd." Now we can talk pal."  
  
"Oh yes." Amy turned to look at Serena also." About you and Darien."  
  
Serena continued sipping." What are you two talking about?"  
  
"He's been staring at you all night."Lita glared at her." As if you didn't know."  
  
Serena shrugged." So what?" she had noticed his searing looks, but she wasn't about to admit she had been watching him just as much." In case YOU didn't notice, he came here with a woman." and it had hurt her more then she cared to admit.  
  
Amy waved her hand in dismissal."Oh, her. She's no one."  
  
"Are you two trying to set me up with Darien or something?" Serena asked sharply.  
  
"Is it going to work?"Lita said with hope.  
  
"No. No way. I'm not interested." she sniffed.  
  
"Yea right. The only way that would be true is if you were a lesbian, which I happen to know you are not. The guys gorgeous and he wants you. Why not give it a try?"  
  
"Amy, do you hear this? Look at how she's talking about your brother."  
  
Amy glanced back at him, saw him staring at Serena, and couldn't prevent a smile." I hear it all right. So are you going to or not?"  
  
Serena downed the rest of her wine."No."she snapped, and then turned to march off into the maze that lined the back of the estate. In moments she disappeared, several other couples strolling in and out of them.  
  
"She wants him."Lita said her tone smug." She wants him bad."  
  
"Yes, she does. I suppose that's my cue to tell him someone wants to meet him in the maze?" both women grinned at each other in delight.  
  
While Darien was trying to figure out where Serena could have gone off too, he didn't even see Amy approach him." Darien, someone's looking for you in the maze. They say it's urgent."  
  
He barely spared her a glance." Not now Amy."  
  
She rolled her eyes." NOW Darien. They said NOW."  
  
Growling with frustration, he excused himself from his friends and left to head off for the maze. He entered them and barely realized he hadn't asked Amy who was looking for him and where they would be. He was stomping along when he turned a corner and saw Serena up ahead, looking up at the dark sky. Forgetting his anger, he walked toward her as if in a trance.  
  
It still amazed him that little Serena, the spoiled princess of the Carroway castle had turned out to be so utterly gorgeous. He remembered a skinny, little girl who he had loved tormenting, loved watching her scream and rage at him. He hadn't expected her to grow to be so.....perfect.  
  
And for the first time in years, he felt nervous around a woman." Nice night." he commented, watching her swing around, her smoky blue eyes narrow on him." The stars are bright."  
  
"Yea, they are." she tried to act indifferent toward him, tried to act cool as she always did when other men came to her, interested her. It intrigued them, had them chasing her even more. "Perfect night for Amy's party."  
  
"I'm glad I was able to come. Lots of surprises." he eyes roamed over her." Lots."  
  
She decided she didn't want to tease. She wanted to confront. Looks like her hers demanded confrontation, demanded flirting." Do I surprise you Darien?" she made sure her voice changed from cool to hot, made sure he noticed. And from the way his nostrils flared, he had.  
  
He took a moment to answer. She was only eighteen, a child, but she was surer of herself then most of the women he had met in his life." Yes, you surprise me."  
  
Satisfied with his answer, she turned more fully toward him." Did you expect to find a child?"  
  
He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it hadn't been this." I suppose I did. But I found you. A woman, and all grown up."  
  
She hummed to herself, decided she liked the hungry, yet calm way he was regarding her. She wanted men to want her. She wanted men to worship, to humiliate, to plead for her. Testing the waters on Amy's gorgeous older brother suited her just fine.  
  
"Look at you Darien. All grown up too." she approached him, touched a small hand to his chest, had his eyes narrowing on a quick jolt of lust." What a pair we make."  
  
He looked into those sultry eyes and didn't like what he saw. Smug satisfaction that she knew she was stringing him along, amusement at his extreme attraction to her, and the fact that she was toying with him, using him to experiment her beautiful advantages with.  
  
He caught the hand tightly in his grip, his temper flaring up." Don't play with me Serena. You want to flirt, fine. You want to touch, fine. But don't do it here." he was shocked the words were coming out of his mouth, even more shocked he was pushing a beautiful woman away, something he would never do. But for some odd reason, he wanted more then just casual flirting from her.  
  
That realization had him taking a safe step back from her, releasing her wrist. The confusion in her eyes enraged him even more.  
  
"Look, no offense, but I'm just not biting." amusement came and replaced the anger, to his surprise, when fury and insult filled her eyes.  
  
"You're not biting?" she asked calmly, too calmly.  
  
He rocked back on his heels, tucked his hands into his pockets, and bit back his smile."Nope."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she lashed out, unable to hide the trembling fury in her voice.  
  
He realized rejection was a first for her. Well well, he thought, it looks like it's not just my ego on the line tonight." It means you should go test out your skills on some other poor guy."  
  
Serena's eyes widened when she realized he had just voiced out loud exactly what she had been doing. Anger came swiftly, replacing the shock." I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He did smile this time when she stuck her little nose in the air."Yea, I bet you don't."  
  
She whirled on him." I don't know where you got the idea I was testing anything on you. Your just as despicable as you were eight years ago when we were kids." with that said, she turned to march away, but he was quicker. His hand whipped out and gripped her arm, jerked her up against his hard chest, close to him, his head lowering so his lips hovered just above hers.  
  
He knew she was only using him, he knew she didn't actually see him as he wished she would, but at that moment he didn't give a damn. She was hot and practically vibrating against him, she was sultry and erotic, she was driving him insane. He needed one taste, just one.  
  
He smirked down at her, despite the rage there." Let's see if you think this is despicable." before she could protest or move away, he covered her lips with his, vised his arms around her, and ravaged her lips. It was a thrilling shock to find her so tasteful, to find he wanted more and more. He was barely aware that she was holding on tight, that she was straining against him, that her hands had fisted in his hair and were pulling him roughly. He feasted upon her, drew more and more, until he didn't think he would ever let go.  
  
He was gnawing at her lips, trying to eat her alive, and hadn't realized she was beating her fists on his back now, trying to make him release her. He was too wrapped in his own desire to hear or feel anything else.  
  
Finally, she grabbed hold of his hair and yanked him back, both of them gasping for air. As soon as she released her grip on his head, he sought her lips with his again, coming in contact with her smooth cheek when she turned her head away.  
  
She had wanted this. She had wanted to test her flirting, her temptations on him, but she hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected to almost lose her mind with passion, to almost forget who and where she was. No man had ever made her feel that way. She had always managed to stay in control when she was fooling around with someone; always made sure she stayed in her right mind and didn't lose herself in the moment. She didn't want to lose herself in the moment; she didn't want the control taken from her hands. She was too young for this. She was too young to find someone who could already do that to her.  
  
She pushed at him when he began kissing her throat." No, stop it. Let me go."  
  
He had gotten himself into this, he knew. He had grabbed her and kissed her. But he hadn't expected to find something he never wanted to let go of. He couldn't stop himself when his hands ran down her back to cup her buttocks, grip her there and grind her closer as he almost ate at her skin with his lips and teeth.  
  
"No." she didn't want this, she told herself. It was too soon, she was too young." Stop it!! No! Let me go!!"with a mighty push, she got away from him, stumbling back. The straps of her dress had been pushed off her shoulders by him so she slid them back up, made sure to get far away from him. When he took a step toward her her eyes widened and she held up a hand in warning." Don't come near me!"  
  
He halted, shocked at himself. God, he had NEVER lost control like that. He had never come that close to actually forcing a woman to his own will. He had been so blind with passion; his vision had been red, hazed with lust.  
  
He turned away, rubbed a hand down his face." I'm sorry, I didn't mean- "he stopped, not sure of what to say to explain his actions." I'm sorry Serena."  
  
She didn't care for his apologies; she just wanted to get away from him. If he touched her again, she wasn't sure she would be strong enough to push him away this time.  
  
"Just-just don't come near me." she warned him, not caring when he his head whipped around, when his blue eyes were filled with hurt." Stay away." with that said, she turned and ran from him, disappearing back into the maze.  
  
He watched her go, wondering if he would ever see her again, wondering how she would have reacted if he had told her he was already in love with her.......  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 1!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:so here's the first chapter I hope you like it. Keep in mind that years have gone by since Serena and Darien last saw each other, don't forget that. But anyway, the fic should describe everything you need to know. Remember this fanfic contains a bit of kissing and will contain LEMON later on too! So you've been warned. Anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Reflections of Dreams  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
Monterey, California  
  
  
  
Darien Stanford raced down the winding streets of Monterey, more because of the sleek little car he had. He loved speed, he loved the thrill of it, the danger, and the car suited him perfectly. It was exactly what he wanted, what he needed in this life of his.  
  
The wind ruffled through his thick, black hair, the sunglasses he wore sheilding his sharp, blue eyes. His face was tanned from years of working in the sun, learning and making a name for himself with his favorite hobby: boats. Of course, it had been a shock when he had gone to Europe in his young life and taken to them so quickly. He was a man of leisure, he had grown up having whatever he wanted. That hadn't meant he hadn't worked for anything. He had worked his ass off for what he had accomplished in his life, but there had never really been any manuel labor done on his part.  
  
He had spent years in Europe, racing boats, making a name for himself, making friends over there, until he knew it was time for him to come home. He hadn't attended Harvard and recieved a license in Law and become one of the most well known lawyers of his time just to full around with boats and never return home.  
  
And there was also the fact that he missed his home. It had been years since he had actually gone home and stayed for more then only a few days. When he had gone to Europe, he had been overwhelmed with everything and it had gotten a good hold of him. The time had come when he had come to miss his parents, but more importantly, his little sister Amy.  
  
He wasn't an idiot enough not to admit to himself that he hadn't returned home because it brought back to many memories of a night long ago that he had never been able to forget.  
  
He was a good looking man, he knew that. He knew the power he had over women with only one slow, devastating smile. But over the years none of these women had ever really mattered. It had always only been one that he hadn't seen for years, the only woman who had ever turned away from him.  
  
Even seven years later it could still hurt. His hands tightened on the steering wheel and his mouth formed into a thin line, bitterness and pain a familiar emotion when it came to remembering her. She was the reason he had gone back to school so angry and sad, she was the reason that after graduation he had run off to Europe and hadn't returned for years, she was the reason he had never married or even come close. He was still waiting for her, still hoping she would reconsider what she had told him so long ago.  
  
It was pathetic that a man of thirty one was still waiting for that right woman to come to him.  
  
He parked before his little sisters apartment building, switching the car off and heading up the stairs. Amy had grown up to become a well known, very distinguished psychiatrist. She lived for her patients, well no that wasn't true. She always put Serena and Lita before practically anything, as those three had always done for one another. It still amazed him that they could have such a unique bond all there lives. He had always wished he could have friends like that.  
  
He didn't even knock, merely pushed the key he had for the apartment into the hole and threw the door open. As expected, Amy was at her desk, files open and scattered before her, a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in the other, her reading glasses perched on her little nose. When he stepped in she glanced up at him, smiled warmly.  
  
"Darien, you look great."she looked back at the file, torn between continuing to look over her patients background, and being polite and welcoming her brother.  
  
He solved the problem for her with a loud laugh."Don't worry Amy, no need to get up. I know my way around. You just keep on working."he went to the kitchen and opened her refridgerator, taking out a soda. He went back into the living room to find her standing and kneading her temples."Headache?"  
  
"No thank you, I already have one."she removed her glasses and put them on the desk, then came around to look at him more critically."As I said, you look good Darien."  
  
He grinned at her, white teeth against a tanned face."You too kid. Hows it going?"he motioned toward her files with his soda.  
  
She glanced at them, sighed."Oh, same old. Most of my patients are really progressing, but there's one...."her voice drifted off and she chose to change the subject."So, how is your latest case going?"  
  
He rolled his eyes."I got an idea. Lets make a deal and not talk about each others jobs for the moment."  
  
She laughed."Thats a deal. So what brings you by here this time of day? Your usually at the boatyard by now."  
  
He shifted, uncomfortable suddenly."Well, yea I was heading over there, but then I thought I should pay my kid sister a visit."  
  
She eyed him, her eyes steady and unwavering. He hated the fact that he had a pychiatrist for a sister. She was always able to see right through him."I see."  
  
"Yea, but I've interrupted your work, so I should go."he didn't move to leave, instead drank deeply from the coke he held.  
  
"She just got home last night."  
  
His eyes shot up to hers."What?"he put the soda down slowly, his eyes intense and unwavering.  
  
"She's been in Europe for the last couple of months, Europe, then China, then Australia, then back home. She just got in last night and Lita and I are throwing her a little welcome home party tonight."Amy smoothly put the files away, biting back her smile at how intently he was staring at her."Your invited, of course. I knew you'd come by so I waited till now to tell you."  
  
He had to stop staring when he could see she was amused by him."Oh, well thats good. I assume your talking about Serena."he tried for dignity and pretended he hadn't known what she was talking about.  
  
She couldn't help it now. She laughed."Oh Darien, you can't lie to me. Lita and I have always known how much you wanted her. And its about time that the two of you met again after so many years. Its been seven, hasn't it?"  
  
He stared at her, then let out a long sigh. He shook his dark head."No. Well yea, she hasn't seen me in seven years, but I've seen her."  
  
She cocked her head, curious now."Really? You never mentioned this."  
  
"It was about two years ago. I was staying at Carroway Milan and I was walking through the lobby when I saw her."he stopped to remember, seeing her again after so many years, with her silvery hair and her deep blue eyes, wearing a tank top and a tight skirt that showed off her well toned body. She had been surrounded by men in business suits and even though she had been dressed as though she was going to the beach, her voice had carried through the lobby to him and held authority as she spoke, issuing orders, asking about the Hotel, the orchards they had there, the staff, and anything else that went into the running of the hotel. He had only been able to stare at her as she walked right by him, looking at him for a split second and flashing him a quick, flirtatious smile before she disappeared with the business men behind a door that said 'STAFF ONLY.'  
  
He remembered how that one look had squeezed at his heart, had made it ache with such a strong longing he had never felt before. And how hope had filled him when he realized she might recognize him. She had, after all, looked directly at him and sent him that small smile.  
  
But as he had waited, she hadn't come out, not for another hour. And when she finally had, she had been on the arm of a tall, handsome man, both of them laughing as they held hands. She had walked by him again, but this time she hadn't even glanced at him.  
  
He shook himself, brought himself back to the present."Anyway, yea I saw her. It was just for a moment and she didn't even recognize me."  
  
Amy heard the hurt beneathe the surface, but decided it best not to ask."She must have been busy. Serena's not a rude person to just ignore you."  
  
He thought of the man she had left with, giving him her attention and her laughs, and his fists tightened."Yea, she must have been busy."when his vision began to haze red, red with jealousy, he knew it was time for him to go and cool off."I better go."he turned to walk out, but Amy's small hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"The party will be at the Stanford Estate. I hope you don't mind. I know I didn't ask you for permission, but I thought-"  
  
He closed his own large hand over hers."Amy, its ok. It will always be your home too. Just because I'm the one living there doesn't mean anything."  
  
She relaxed, smiled and nodded."Your right. Thanks."  
  
"Any other surprises I should know about before I go home?"  
  
"Lita's there getting things ready. I'll be getting there soon, tell her that for me, I just wanted to wrap up a few things before I left. Guests shouldn't begin arriving in another-"she checked her watch."I'd say in an hour. Oh, I hope Lita's not too mad that I left everything to her."  
  
Knowing Lita's temper, he couldn't help grinning."You know she will be. Unless she found a bunch of poor idiot men to do it for her.  
  
Amy groaned."Yea. Anyway, Serena's going to arrive at eight. We have to have everything ready by then, she said if we didn't she would leave. Oh God, help Lita, won't you Darien? Serena will leave if everythings not ready."  
  
"Don't worry so much, it'll be fine. You always did stress when you planned even the simplest parties."he stepped out of the apartment."I'll see you there then."  
  
He drove back to his home, the home he had grown up in, distracted by thoughts that he would finally be coming face to face with Serena Carroway. It had been long, too long. Of course, he could have just seen her sometime himself, surprised her with a visit, but his pride had gotten the better of him. When she had run from him, he had been determined not to run after her. He was a man with extreme pride and he would never bend enough to humiliate himself in that way again.  
  
He wondered if he would still feel the same way when he saw her tonight.  
  
He drove home and pulled up to find the front doors open, several large men all coming out the doors, followed by a smiling Lita."Thanks a lot guys. Darien, your here!"she came running down the steps to him.  
  
For a moment he leaned on his car and admired her. She was a tall woman, tall but still only reaching his shoulder. Tall and slim, with long brown hair that billowed about her shoulders and waist, large green eyes that captivated a man, and an untamed face that could bring any man halting in his tracks. She was very sexy and sultry, having a wild air about her. And he knew her heart was just as wild as her looks. She had always done what she wanted, never letting anything stop her.  
  
"Your lucky you just got here when they finished setting things up."she gave him a quick hug, then pulled back to motion toward the men who were getting in there cars and leaving.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
She toyed with her hair."Oh, admirers"she took his arm and dragged him into the house, leaving the subject at that."See, I got it all done. I bet Amy was freaking out when you were talking to her about it huh?"  
  
He looked down at her."How did you know I went to visit Amy?"  
  
She gave him a quick grin."I didn't."she walked to the back where there were tables set up and lights already on against the darkness that was settling."What do you think?"  
  
"Looks good. You did great."he shoved his hands in his pockets, let his mind wander a moment.  
  
"Thinking of her, aren't you?"she tapped her finger against her lips when he looked at her, surprised."Yea, I know. I could always tell when you were thinking of her. She really got you good that night huh?"  
  
He didn't even bother denying it. Apparently Lita and Amy had known more then he had thought."Yea, she did."  
  
Sympathetic, Lita stroked his hair."You'll see her tonight. And you'll catch her eye."  
  
He couldn't help feeling so miserable."Do you think so?"  
  
"Definitely. Now, we have to go get ready. I have my stuff upstairs and Amy should be getting here soon. Come on, buck up stud, your one fine piece of man. She won't be able to notice anything else."she turned and ran up the stairs, stopping halfway up."Hurry up, Serena will be arriving soon!"  
  
He shook his head and began up the stairs, watching Lita disappear down the hall. Amy and Lita had always been so different, the good, little daughter, the wild, unruly heart. It always made him smile to see them together, so different, yet so perfectly right.  
  
As he changed, he thought of the boatyard and how he hadn't gone there that afternoon. It was the first time in weeks since he hadn't gone for just one day. After returning home to begin working for the Templeton Law Firm, a highly distinguished law firm, he had become a bit restless. Knowing it was because he hadn't been on a boat in months, he had bought a piece of the warf, down by the docks. Deciding being a lawyer would never be enough, he had begun his own boatbuilding company. Stanford Boats. He knew how to build, he knew of people who needed a job and knew how to build, and soon he had had a small business well on its way to thriving. It was gratifying for him, to have something he had built, something he had started.  
  
He heard Lita yelling at him from down the hall to hurry up and he couldn't prevent his grin. Well, if what Lita said was true about Serena, then he sure as hell was going to dress to impress tonight.  
  
  
  
Serena Carroway pushed through the front doors of the Stanford Estate, stepping inside and letting her eyes adjust to the cool shade inside the house. It was just as she remembered. Big, beautiful, spacious, elegant. Some things just don't change, she thought with a wistful smile. Even after a year of avoiding the home, it was the same as she had last seen it.  
  
One year ago Amy's parents had moved out of the Estate and to Europe. Amy's father, a retired Senator and Congressmen, had wanted peace and solitude from the many years of politics, and Europe had been the perfect solution. Darien, Amy's older brother, had then moved into the huge house and made it his own.  
  
It was then that Serena had stopped coming. Actually, after Darien had returned from years in Europe, she had made it a point to never be around when he was. He had come back two years before and she had immediately left, using the excuse that she was overseeing Carroway Hotels all over the world so she wouldn't have to confront him.  
  
It had been the cowards way out, she knew. But then, whenever her thoughts had come to him, she had always turned coward and run. When she knew that he was the one who could have her in a puddle of lust faster then a snap of his fingers, she never wanted to be near him.  
  
Pushing her silvery hair back from her face, she removed her sunglasses and her deep blue eyes darted around the entrace hall, looking for any signs of her friends. She knew they were both there, she had seen there cars parked outside. The third car, a small, sleek convertible, had been the only one she hadn't been able to place.  
  
She heard them then, arguing as they usually did, and a smile bloomed across her beautiful features. They walked into the entrace hall, already dressed and ready for the party, there makeup and hair done, but they didn't notice her as they came.  
  
"She's not going to like this. We should have told her."Amy insisted, worried.  
  
"Well thats just too bad. How much longer is she going to avoid him anyway? The poor guys been pining over her for years and she doesn't even know it. And I know she hasn't forgetten him either!"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"And even if she has had lots of men in her life, if you ever really looked, you could see her mind begin to drift and wander sometimes. I know you could see when she did Amy, I know it. And you know as well as I do what she would think about when that happened."  
  
"Darien, yes I know. Lita, she's going to kill us."  
  
"And why would I kill you because of him?"Serena wanted to know, arms crossed across her chest, eyes narrowed on her two friends.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to show."Lita went to her and hugged her hard."You look great."  
  
"Yea, Lita's right."Amy hugged her also."If you hadn't inherited Carroway Hotels, you could have always become a model."  
  
"Who says I didn't?"she laughed at there looks."I'm kidding, come on. I did a few gigs in Europe while I was there this time, thats all. And don't try and distract me you two! Whats this about Darien?"she asked sharply.  
  
"Oh, nothing."Amy moved back, distinctly behind Lita.  
  
"We were just talking about you and him, thats all. God, are you so self centered that you always have to think were coming up with schemes behind your back?"Lita sniffed.  
  
Serena didn't even blink."Your damn right I do."  
  
Before any of the three could speak, something caught Serena's eye. A movement, a blur, had her glancing up and toward the door she had just come through. Standing there, looking even more gorgeous in a suit then when she had last seen him, was Darien Standford, his dark hair matching the suit, his blue eyes on her.  
  
A chill went up her spine, a strange sensation settled in her stomache, and she recognized it to be the same feeling from that night so long ago. She hadn't felt anything like it in seven years, but she would never forget it either.  
  
But she also hadn't dated dozens of handsome men just to let this one intimidate her."Darien, its good to see you."she said smoothly, her voice cool.  
  
He couldn't believe he was seeing her, standing before him looking even more beautiful then she had years before. He struggled not to swallow his tongue."Yea, you too. You look good Serena."he walked forward, let his eyes move up and down her slim body, made sure she saw him admiring her.  
  
"Thank you."she didn't even flinch when she saw those hot eyes of his traveling up and down her body."Amy, Lita. Lets go catch up now, I have so much to tell you guys."she gripped them both by the arms and dragged them from the room.  
  
"Hey, is something wrong?"Lita asked innocently when they stopped in the courtyard near the maze.  
  
"I AM going to kill the both of you."she snarled, her hands into claws at her sides.  
  
Amy had to cover her mouth against the snickers that escaped, but Serena still noticed."Oh you think this is funny?!"  
  
"This is very funny. Right Am?"Lita said smugly, grinning at Serena.  
  
"I hate to agree, but this is."Amy linked arms with Lita and Serena had to bite back the urge to laugh herself when they both grinned at her.  
  
Instead she flipped her long, silvery hair over her shoulder and sniffed,"It doesn't matter what you've done. He's nothing to me. What happened seven years ago, happened seven years ago, not yesterday. So nice try girls."with that, she walked away from them, satisfied with herself.  
  
Just as she neared the house Darien came walking out and ran smack into her, his arms coming up to catch her so she wouldn't fall. The smug look she wore fell and she stared up at him, eyes wide, the heat from his body flowing into hers as he held her.  
  
"You need to watch where your going."he said, his voice deep and seeming to rumble through her, the hairs on the back of her neck rising.  
  
"I-I...."she was snapped out of her lust filled thoughts when she heard laughing behind her. She turned to see Lita laughing out loud, hands on hips, Amy covering her mouth, but still laughing helplessly behind it. Fuming because they had seen her exterior fall right before there eyes, she wrenched away from his grasp and stalked into the house.  
  
Darien, frowning, turned to watch her walk away, his eyes admiring her from behind as she went.  
  
"Well, and here I actually believed her for a moment."Amy said, still smiling."Maybe this party won't be so bad after all."  
  
Lita watched Darien watch her walk away and tucked her tongue into her cheek, grinned."No I have a feeling tonight will be a night to remember."  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!~SailorPerfect 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:I really like this fanfic, I'd say its my favorite of all of the one's I have. I think the reason it appeals to me is because its about real life, about people's dreams and the power that friendship can hold in our hearts. I'd say that everyone has at one point had a best friend in there life, and this fanfic basically centers around that. These three women are really amazing and I hope you like how I've depicted them. There not only best friends, but there sisters. They see each other for who they trully are and they accept that. Also, look closely for a new character who is introduced, because HE is going to have a very significant role in the upcoming stories that follow up this one(the Amy fanfic, then the Lita fanfic). Ok I'm gonna shutup and let you get on with reading the latest chapter. I hope your enjoying this fanfic as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
  
Reflections of Dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was having a good time. Of course she would, these were all people she had known for more then half her life, people she had grown up with. They were all as familiar to her as her own family was. Among them she would always feel safe, secure, happy.  
  
But not this night.  
  
She was sipping her wine, talking and laughing with Brian Powell, a man she had known most of her life, had gone to school with, and had known he'd always wanted her. Back when they were younger, when she had been in highschool and him two years her senior, he had been popular and handsome, with girls always after him. But he had only wanted her. Of course, being as picky as she was, she had only gone after the MOST popular, handsome, and grown college man, Chad Henry. So Brian had always lived in his shadow.  
  
The thought of Chad had her smiling slyly. She remembered him well. He wasn't a man a woman forgot easily. But Brian was speaking and demanding her attention, and then there was Darien, standing nearby with that little slut Molly Powell, Brians curvy and idiot of a sister, in her opinion.  
  
Brian was in the middle of finally getting up the nerve to ask her to dinner, something she had been patiently waiting for, when Lita and Amy came running from behind him, then stopped abruptly when they realized people were staring. Or at least Amy stopped and grabbed Lita in her wake. The action made her smile. Amy Stanford, always the well behaved, little daughter, always aware of her place.  
  
Lita shook free and hurried forward, Amy behind her."Serena."she stopped and eyed Brian, then placed him."Oh! Oh look at you, Brian Powell, all grown up."she flashed him a quick grin, then dismissed him and turned back to Serena."Come on, there's something you have to see."  
  
Amy glared at Lita and her lack of manners, then gave Brian a lovely smile."Brian, its so good to see you. How have you been?"  
  
Brian was staring at Lita with obvious disdain because of her quick dismiss, but offered Amy a gorgeous smile."I'm great Amy. You look lovely tonight. I see Darien came too. I seem to remember how he didn't like these parties and always avoided them."  
  
"Yes, he did. He-"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes and blew out a frustrated breath."Amy! Sorry bud, come on you guys!"she grabbed both Serena and Amy by the arms and dragged them away.  
  
Amy, struggling for dignity, turned back and gave him a sheepish look."Sorry Brian. Have fun tonight."when they were back in the house in the kitchen, Amy jerked free."Lita! That was rude!"  
  
Serena leaned back against the kitchen counter, grinned with delight."Now whats this all about Lita. And you too Amy. Don't think I didn't see you actually running at me in the middle of a formal party."  
  
Lita's eyes were bright."She's here."  
  
Serena narrowed her own."Who?"  
  
"Barbara Clooney."Amy put in, still miffed.  
  
Serena stood up straight, her eyes wide."Your kidding! Barbie?! Barbie the bitch?!"  
  
"You bet your ass Barbie the bitch."Serena knew now why Lita's eyes were so bright. They were filled with mischief, with what they would do to Barbie this time, something they had always done. "She had the guts to show at YOUR party, can you believe that?"  
  
"Yea, she would do something like that."Serena clucked her tongue, already considering."Well now, she's on our turf here. Then again, everything was our turf."she laughed and placed a hand on her hip, thoughtful.  
  
"Thats not all."Amy never could stay angry with them, especially when it came to there arch rival and enemy, Barbie Clooney."She came with Chad Henry."  
  
This time Serena's eyes brightened."You don't say? Well now.....well."  
  
"Come on, I can't stand being in here when she's out there."Lita was practically rubbing her hands together with joy."Lets go."  
  
"Hang on."Serena whipped out a mirror, checked her makeup, then looked at her friends."How do I look?"  
  
"You look beautiful."Amy whispered, always awed by her best friends beauty.  
  
"Honey, you look fucking dangerous."and Lita meant it.  
  
Serena's smile was brilliant."Good. Lets go."  
  
They left the kitchen and as soon as they entered the house again, Serena felt Barbie's eyes. They had always given her an odd sensation, a chill and warning of danger. She turned in time to see Barbie, clinging to the arm of the tall and gorgeous Chad Henry, walk purposefully toward them.  
  
Serena studied Chad, studied how handsome he still was even now years later, built and beautiful. Large and ranging well over six feet, with thick brown hair and dark blue eyes, eyes that had always held a certain knowledge in them, always known how handsome he was and devastating. He had been one year younger then Darien and had come from a rich family just as Serena had. He had attended college nearby and therefore, when Serena had grown up and he had seen her, it had been pure unadulterated lust heating his intense eyes. There's had been a relationship that had stretched through her junior and senior year, the only man she had ever trully committed herself too for a long period of time. But at the end of her senior year they had both agreed it was time to move on. She would be going to Yale and he would be leaving to Europe, where his father was. They had parted on friendly terms.  
  
Chad saw her then and his eyes darkened, narrowed on the quick passion she had always been able to recognize when they had been a couple. Little did she knew the look was meant for another.  
  
"Serena,"Barbie purred, stopping before them, her blonde hair pulled back into an elegant knot, her body well defined in a light blue gown that matched her eyes,"Lita, Amy. Well, well, well. What a surprise."  
  
"It never is with you Barbie."Lita said smoothly, her smile razor sharp."Hey now, weren't you wearing a dress just like that one at the Governors Ball last month Amy?"  
  
Amy studied the gown."Actually, no. Mine wasn't so.....how do you say? Trashy."  
  
Barbie bristled with anger, but knew better then to let it show. With these three, it had always been a war, a war she had mostly lost over the years."Well, and I heard about you and Stephen Homes, Amy. Its a shame that didn't work out. You two looked so cozy at the Governor's Ball too."  
  
"Yes, it is a shame. If I remember correctly, it was me he chose to take to dinner over your own invitation. That was a shame too."Amy shot back just as pleasantly.  
  
"Chad Henry,"Serena breathed, her eyes hot and inviting, her hand coming to rest on his arm,"I didn't think I'd see you here tonight."  
  
Barbie turned to glare at Serena, her envy and jealousy of the other womans looks something she had felt her entire life. Barbie herself was beautiful, she could have been the most popular girl, the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, the Homecoming and Prom Queen, if it hadn't been for Serena. And when she turned to glare she noticed that look in her eye, then in her escorts also, a look he had never given her.  
  
Barbie laughed, turned to cuddle against his side."Well yes, he didn't want to come, but I insisted. To see you, my dear. You've been gone for so long, it was a special night."  
  
"Hhhmmm, to see me huh? Well then."she ran her tongue across her top lip."I'm glad you did."  
  
Darien watched them from the doors leading to the courtyard, a small smile forming on his lips. Oh he remembered Barbie Clooney all right. He remembered her because they had had one night of raw sex, a night he was sure wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been so drunk and mooning over Serena's turning away from him at Amy's eighteenth birthday. But it had happened and he had been relieved to return to Harvard when she had begun following him around. He also seemed to remember her being the arch enemy of those three.  
  
He noticed then the looks passing between Serena and that muscle bound Chad Henry and a deep frown crossed his features. He also remembered those two having a relationship, and to his knowing, the only man Serena had EVER had a relationship with. And even though Chad had come with Barbie, he could always drop a visit by Serena if need be. He was walking toward them before he knew it.  
  
Barbie's eyes lit when she saw Darein, the memory of there night together coming full force. "Why Darien, I didn't think you'd be here tonight."she couldn't hide the obvious delight in her voice."Your looking so good too, just as well as you did years ago."  
  
He came to stand beside Serena and tried not to flinch when Amy and Lita both eyed him suspiciously. They had both caught the meaning in Barbie's words, but if Serena had, she showed no sign of it.  
  
"Thanks Barbie, you don't look so bad yourself."he made sure his voice was cool and made sure also to keep his eyes on Chad, who was already staring at him."Hows it going Chad?"  
  
"Its going great."Chad had always been a man who didn't care much for competition and thats exactly what Darien Stanford was. Of course, he was used to having no problem at all, between his looks and his money, but the man was on equal footing with him even there. And he was very surprised by how Serena's once sultry gaze was now nervous, how her body had tensed at Darien's appearance."Just thought we'd stop in, say hi to Serena and welcome back."he looked at her once again, let his gaze narrow on her just to see Darien stiffen with anger."Welcome back, sugar."  
  
Barbie was torn between wanting to drag Chad away from that tempting, little bitch Serena and speaking more with Darien. And the fact that he had called her 'sugar,' something he had never bothered to call her, was making jealousy roll through her.  
  
"Barbie, hey now, don't claw out Serena's eyes there."Lita cut in, amused by the lethal look in the she-cats eyes."Its not her fault your stud wants her. Well, no. Then again, maybe it is. But some things just can't be helped."  
  
Amy snickered behind her hand, tried covering it with a false cough."Lita, perhaps we should go-ah-see to the guests."  
  
"Yea, we'll leave it to Serena. Now Chad, don't go jumping her in public, might embaress your date there to let everyone see how much your glands are responding to her."enjoying herself immensely, she turned and walked away with Amy, the both of them laughing softly.  
  
Chad glared at Lita's back. The woman had always managed to make a fool of him, everytime they were around each other. During his relationship with Serena he had had to put up with her because she and Serena had had the closest of bonds, a bond that even he had known Serena would never give up just because he found the woman annoying. The three of them had always put each other first, and at times he had been angered by Serena prioritizing them, but he had accepted it.  
  
Perhaps he wouldn't have been so angry at Lita's remark, but the fact that a beautiful woman made it, and with such ease, no guilt that it was directly to his face, was what really got to him. He didn't think Serena knew, but after the three of them had split to go to college, he had met up with Lita in Europe while she was there vacationing. Lita had been so goddamn wild, so untouched by him or his looks he had become obsessed with her. With Serena it had always been easy. They had wanted each other and that had been that. But with Lita, it had been getting past that uncaring barrier of hers and inside.  
  
He had followed her around, annoyed the hell out of her, but become more and more frustrated because she only gave him indulging little smiles and never a piece of her body. It wasn't until he had finally followed her back to her college that she had given in, and let him into her bed.  
  
She had informed him that she didn't go after her friends' ex- boyfriends, but for him she would make an exception because she knew for a fact that Serena didn't love him, and didn't care if she did have sex with him. They'd had sex, the best sex he'd ever had in his life. Serena had been great in bed, but Lita was wild, she did anything she wanted, whenever she wanted. And as time passed he had stayed with her, rented an apartment near her, seen her whenever he could.  
  
And fallen in love with her.  
  
It had just happened, and to his shock, when he told her, thinking she would repeat it to him and they would begin planning there marriage together, she had turned around and run off with the next good looking guy who stepped in front of her. It had hurt more then he cared to admit. And he had avoided seeing her since.  
  
Serena saw Chad's eyes follow Lita away and new something was going on. Chad had always found Lita annoying years ago, yet now his gaze had turned hurt and wistful. She intended to find out as soon as she could get away from that idiot Barbie.  
  
"Well look at the time, its not that late, but I want an excuse to get away anyway. Nice seeing you Chad Henry, and Barbie, its always a pleasure."Serena gave her a brilliant smile, then turned to follow her friends, Darien excusing himself to follow her.  
  
"Are you done avoiding me?"he asked her when they were in the parlor.  
  
She gave him a long look from the side of her eyes."Avoiding you? Are you those men who always demand attention from women?"where the hell were Amy and Lita, she thought desperately.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, considering her."I'll have to say yes I am, since there's never been a problem with me and women yet."  
  
"Vain, aren't you?"  
  
"Very."his hands came up to slide around her waist, draw her into him. He merely bent his head and brushed his lips across hers, raised his eyebrows when she slapped her hands on his chest and held him off."Don't bother denying you don't want me as much as I want you. We'd both know it was a lie."  
  
She kept her hands on his chest, glared up at him. She hated having the control taken out of her hands, hated having another man take over. And for her, this was a first."I don't care what you say or think, hands off, romeo."  
  
"Now I know you don't mean that."he murmured, nibbling along her jaw, up toward her lips, teasing her with his heat.  
  
Forcing herself to be strong, she pushed him back."I don't have time for this. I want to speak with Amy and Lita so back off."  
  
"You'll have to wait then since there seeing the guests out right now."  
  
"Guests?"horrified, she ran out into the main entrance hall and saw Amy graciously seeing them out, with Lita next to her, looking bored by it all. She knew Amy was a delicate person, but she also knew for a fact how fierce she was underneathe. And the fact that Serena wasn't even there standing next to her seeing the guests out also was going to produce a screaming fit from her friend. Forgetting Darien, she ran forward.  
  
It was when they watched Chad Henry leave with Barbie that Serena again saw him staring at Lita, but Lita was busy flirting with a man she didn't recognize. Serena whispered to Amy about it and both of them watched him stare a moment longer, then with his shoulders slumped, get into his car.  
  
As soon as all the guests were gone, they pounced her."What is going on between you and Chad Henry?"Serena demanded to know, hands on hips.  
  
Lita stared at both of them with a blank look."What?"  
  
"We saw him staring at you! Chad doesn't stare at anyone like that."Amy pointed out.  
  
"Oh shit, fine. I knew you guys would find out one day. We had a thing back my first year in college and he swore he loved me. Guess he meant it cause he's not over it."she said without a care, giving a shrug."But did you guys see that guy I was talking too? Oh God, he's HOT! He's knew around here too, I think I'll try him out."  
  
"He fell in love with you?!"Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chad was the last person she had ever thought to fall in love, right after herself. They were both the same in relationships....well, not anymore.  
  
"Its not important."Lita's tone had turned cold, the tone she used when something was beginning to annoy her."He's not important. He knows that. I told him that. And I don't want to talk about him anymore."  
  
They glanced at one another and thought it best not too."Well then, how about we-"Serena halted when she saw Darien emerging from the parlor, hands tucked into his pockets, his dark eyes on her."We-uh-I-"  
  
Frowning, Amy and Lita turned to see him."Oh ya, thats our cue Am."Lita's smile was sly."I think we better leave them alone."  
  
"If we must, we must."before Serena could protest, they were gone.  
  
She didn't even have a moment to shout after them; Darien was walking toward her already, a small smile on his lips, looking relaxed and not at all nervous as she felt. As a matter of pride she had to straighten her back, put a cool, remote look in her eyes.  
  
"Everyone gone?"he asked, amused how she had gone from wary to indifferent.  
  
"Yea, everyone's gone. And now its time for me to go too. I have to head on home and get to bed. I have a long day ahead of me."  
  
"But you just got back. Aren't you going to rest at all?"  
  
She gave him a look."Hotels aren't run on laziness."  
  
"And there not run on only you too."he shot back.  
  
"I still have to go, I have an early meeting. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."  
  
"Oh no you don't."he reached out and snagged her arm before she could walk past him, bit back his irratation when she looked down at the hand on her arm with disdain. He knew she didn't actually see him in that way, he knew she didn't. He knew how attracted she was to him and even though that was the only advantage he had, he would use it. He had waited years for her, he wasn't going to lose her again. First there would be lust, then there would be love. She would love him in time. She would love him so much it would consume her, as it did him.  
  
He would make sure of that.  
  
"Your not running away from me again. Not that fast."he yanked her to him, enjoying how her eyes narrowed on the heat of his body."Now Serena, don't be nervous."  
  
Those smoky eyes snapped up to his."I'm not nervous."  
  
The smile was slow, but devastating enough to have her knees trembling."Well, then."before she could reply he had his lips on hers, pressing warm and firm, his tongue in her mouth. Eyes wide, her hands came up to grip his shoulders, nails digging into muscle, a sigh escaping past her lips. The sigh was what got to him. Soft and full of pleasure, fanning out against him. He tightened his hold on her, drew her closer.  
  
The lust, the heat that spiraled between them reminded him of a night so long ago, a night he had never been able to forget. Longing so strong and abrupt had him clutching her tightly to him, had his love bursting from his heart.  
  
When he pulled away from her he was glad to see she was affected by him. Her eyes were half closed, her cheeks flushed, her lips parted and swollen from his kiss. He bent and brushed his lips across her forehead, pressed them there.  
  
"Have dinner with me tomorrow."he whispered, not releasing her when she jerked.  
  
"What?"struggling past the fog clouding her brain, she looked up at him."What?"  
  
"Its not unheard of Serena. Two people going out to dinner, sharing a meal and one anothers company."he held back the frustration and anger, kept his expression smooth and shadowed. If she saw how much she could hurt him, how much power one look or one touch had, she would be laughing at him."Have dinner with me."  
  
She stared up at him, considering not the offer, but the danger in it. She knew that of all the men she had ever known, he was the only one who had ever been a threat. He could make her question her own heart, unless she kept a firm hold on it.  
  
Which had never been a problem for her.  
  
Her decision was quick and final. She'd had enough running and hiding from him. It was time to confront. She would give him what he wanted, and give herself what she had desired for years. But out of habit she would have to tease a bit first.  
  
"Maybe one of these days. Till then, perhaps I'll see you around."leaning in to give his jaw a teasing nip, she slid out of his arms and walked out the front doors, leaving him standing alone and just a bit stunned.  
  
Lita and Amy were outside waiting for her, as she had known they would be. She knew no matter how angry she was, they wouldn't even listen, merely slide over it and into what had happened.  
  
Lita was leaning against her car, but straightened when she saw Serena."Hey you look happy."  
  
Amy turned and studied her also."You didn't break Darien's heart, did you?"she had had time to think about what she and Lita were pushing her toward and had come to the conclusion that perhaps it was best not to shove Serena in her brothers direction.  
  
"No, just gave him something to think about."she left it at that."I have to go guys. I have an early meeting tomorrow with my board tomorrow and I have to have a private conversation with my second in command afterward."  
  
"Yes, I have to go too. I have an early patient to see tomorrow."  
  
Lita shrugged."Thats fine guys, I still have two days until I ship out."  
  
"Where are you headed this time?"Serena hated when Lita went off on her safari shoots. She was gone for weeks, sometimes even months on end, with hardly a word to them. There were no phones where she usually went and therefore no way she could contact them.  
  
"South Africa. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"she had to admit, it was exciting for her. The heat, the animals, the people, the culture. They were all things she loved. She had been there before and enjoyed every minute of it. As the head photographer for National Geographic, she was always going to exotic locations, shooting varieties of people and the animals that inhabited there country.  
  
"Exciting, thats a nice way of putting it."Serena walked to her car."Lunch tomorrow girls, don't forget. At the usual restaurant on the wharf."  
  
"See you there."Amy got into her car.  
  
"Yea, see you there."  
  
  
  
Serena was done with the meeting with the board when she asked Kennedy Steele to stay so she could have a word with him. He nodded and sat again, looking fresh and gorgeous in his black suit. He was a very handsome man, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, a strong jaw and sharp nose. His features were all sharp, drawn into sharp angles and planes that made him look dangerous, yet sophisticated at the same time. He was large in build, ranging well over six feet, about six foot three to her own calculations. And he was built solidly, his body well toned and hard with muscle he had built by working out constantly and jogging everyday. She knew what a fitness freak he was since he was always nagging her to get into shape also, even though she already had a killer body.  
  
It was odd that from the beginning, when she had first met him, she had thought him handsome and utterly gorgeous, yet not inclined to have any type of fling with him, as she normally did with others. From the moment she had met him years before, when he hadn't been the executive vice president of Carroway Hotels yet, they had become fast friends, and nothing more.  
  
"I wanted to ask you to do me a favor."she began, stacking papers and flipping through them, not noticing how he grimaced.  
  
"Oh God, I know whats coming."he groaned, letting his eyes close with revulsion.  
  
She looked at him quickly, then laughed."Yea I'm sure you do Kennedy."  
  
"Ken. Its Ken. You know I don't like it when you call me Kennedy."  
  
"Of course, it slipped my mind."she grinned at him.  
  
He grinned back."Slipped your mind my ass."  
  
"As much as I would love to have you sticking around for the rest of the day, I have something for you to do. I need you to go out to Carroway Tokyo. Were having problems out there with the staff, with the Orchards, with the Hotels, with the Executive Director. Jesus."she rubbed her temples."Were having a hell of a lot of problems out there."  
  
He studied her."I thought you were going out there yourself, first thing next week."  
  
"I was."she thought of Darien and the night before."But something came up. I want to stay here longer. I've missed my friends. I haven't spent enough time with Amy and Lita lately, and Lita's leaving again in two days."  
  
"Really?"he leaned forward."How is Amy?"  
  
"She's doing fine. She looks great. Working with her patients, no boyfriend again. The last one was a real looker, but a jerk."  
  
"Amy always did have bad taste. What about Lita? When am I going to get to meet Lita?"he had always found his curiousity peaked at the mention of Serena's wild friend.  
  
"I doubt you'll meet her this time."she stood, checked her watch, and flinched."Shit. I'm late for our lunch. Listen, get going out there to Tokyo by tonight. It bothers the hell out of me to have them ringing my phone off the hook with there problems."  
  
He also stood."Sure thing. I'll take care of it. I think I'll pass through Europe and check them out on my way back too."  
  
She nodded as they walked out of the large office and down the hall."Do that, you'll be saving me a lot of time if you do."  
  
"Anything for my one and only."he leaned in and gave her a friendly kiss."I'll call you when I get there honey."  
  
"I'll wait till then sugar pie."laughing, she got into the elevators as the doors slid closed behind her.  
  
Ken was still on her mind when she pulled up at the small restaurant located on the warf, the restaurant that they had been going to for more the half there lives together. She spotted Amy and Lita's cars already parked outside. Smiling because she knew Lita was probably gnawing on her nails with impatience and Amy was calming her, she decided to reapply her makeup before going in.  
  
Once done, she got out of her car and, seeing a group of handsome men walking by, all wearing no shirts, only shorts, she flashed them a quick flirtatious smile. She was pleased when they all stopped in there tracks to stare at her, dressed in her little skirt and white blouse. Giving them a quick wink, she sailed in through the double doors.  
  
"Finally!"that was Lita, standing to glare at her as several people turned to stare at her. Most were men, admiring her, then seeing Serena, staring at her, mouths gaping open. She and Amy were seated at a table outside on the patio, but Serena could still see them, the sun shining down on them."Its about time! Your twenty minutes late!"  
  
"I'm fashionably late."she corrected as she made her way to them. When she was seated she placed her order and ignored Lita's glare."So, hows it going?"  
  
"It would be going better if you weren't so damn late."  
  
"Sorry, I really am, but I had to reschedule the meeting with the board, and then added to that it ran a bit late."she pushed her long, silvery hair back from her face."Come on Lita, don't look at me like that."  
  
"Yea, your full of excuses."  
  
"And Ken? How is he?"Amy cut in, hoping to get rid of Lita's sulky mood.  
  
"Oh he's great. He's heading out to Tokyo tonight though, and then going through Europe after that, so he won't be back I imagen for a couple of months."she smiled at the waiter when he brought her a drink, enjoying how his face turned red."I sent him off to do my job."  
  
"Because of Darien."Amy stated it as a fact.  
  
Serena stopped drinking to look at her friend."Yea because of Darien. Amy, your ok with that, aren't you?"she set her glass aside and took her hand."If your not, then I'll go instead and....I'll leave him alone."  
  
Amy knew if she told Serena that it did bother her, then she would do exactly as she said. She knew how loyal Serena was, but she also knew how long Darien had been waiting for her. And her brothers happiness won out in the end.  
  
Looking at Serena, she studied her. And maybe, just maybe, something would blossom between them that would surprise her, but more importantly, surprise Serena.  
  
"Don't worry about, its ok. Darien can handle himself."and, Amy mused, handle you along the way if he knows how.  
  
"Yea, he's a big boy. And a hunky one at that."Lita wiggled her brows.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes."Please, I don't look at my brother and see what other women do."  
  
"Yea, enough about him."Serena waved the thought of him away, annoyed that even when he wasn't around he was still on her mind. As far as she saw it, this was girl talk and girl time."So Lita, how long are you going to be gone this time?"  
  
Lita stirred her straw around in her glass, absently letting her gaze wander about the room, noting how several male eyes were on Serena, hoping to catch her eye. It made her smile."Oh, I'd say a few weeks. Its a piece on the South African people this time, so I won't have to hike into the desert or anything like that. I'll be in contact with you guys."  
  
"Thats good to hear."Amy looked out at the wharf, where several boats were docked and she could see Darien's boat shed, where boats were built and a dream was fullfilled. Stanford Boats. She wondered if Serena knew they were so close to him.  
  
Just as the thought drifted through, she saw him, wearing no shirt against the blazing sun, only shorts, his upper body tanned a deep brown and rippling with muscle, his arms also lean with strength. He was sweating, his dark hair damp, his face drawn into a scowl as he spoke with one of his men, waving his arm toward the boatshed, obviously angry. Curious now, Amy watched the man shake his head and say something to Darien, then turn and walk away. Darien in turn shouted something after him, then turned back and slammed his fist into the wall of the shed.  
  
"Oh my."Amy whispered, worry taking over the curiousity.  
  
He turned and saw them then, spotted Amy watching him and Serena and Lita in a heated conversation over the table. He wasn't in the mood to put up with much more of anything. His best builder and old friend had just quit on him and left him without someone to be there to supervise the work while he was gone at the office. It had come down to a conflict of interest and since he owned everything and it all went as he said, the other man had quit.  
  
He rubbed a hand over his eyes, then looked again over at the three beautiful women. And his eyes narrowed when he saw a man approach there table and begin speaking with Serena. His present problems aside, he stalked over to them, still bare chested and sweaty.  
  
"Look at you, Calvin, I would never have recognized you."Serena flashed him a brilliant smile, the smile that had won over dozens of mens hearts."How have you been? Its been years hasn't it? The last time I saw you was in Paris."  
  
He nodded, his eyes trying to take in all of her beauty at once."Yea, it was four years ago. You look great, better then the last time I saw you even, if thats possible."  
  
"Oh hell."Lita mumbled, always annoyed with men who were so nervous and acted like such idiots."You two-"she stopped when she saw Darien making his way to them, his handsome face drawn into a scowl. Her smile was instant and sly."Well."  
  
"Yes, anyway, Cal...."Serena let her hand slide along his arm, amused at how his face turned red and his nostrils flared."You and I-"  
  
"Ladies."Darien spoke, his eyes narrowing when he saw Serena's hand on the man's arm."I'm surprised to see all of you down here this time of day."  
  
"Were having lunch."Amy couldn't prevent her smile at the sight of Serena's wide eyes."And look at you, all sweaty and manly."  
  
"Hhmm, ya. What a man."Lita leaned over the table, even though he stood below the balcony they were sitting on."Lookin good Dar."  
  
"Thanks."but his eyes were on Serena."Not gonna say hi Serena? You had a lot to say last night."his meaning was clear, clear enough to have Calvin stiffening with anger.  
  
Not to be out done, and not at all embarressed, she put her chin in her hand, gave him a sultry look from under her lashs."Yea I did. Guess someone didn't keep me busy enough."  
  
Darien's laugh was loud and real. He knew she was flirting with him and trying to bruise his ego, but how could he help but laugh when she was challenging him with her eyes.  
  
"Serena, I'll give you a call."Calvin glared at Darien, then suffered a bruised ego himself when Serena completely waved him away with her delicate hand.  
  
"Sure, do that."she kept her eyes on Darien as Calvin turned and marched away.  
  
"Since your down here, how about coming down to the boatyard with me?"  
  
She liked watching his chest glisten with sweat, and enjoyed how his eyes were lazy, hooded with desire."I would, but I can't. I have to get back to the office."  
  
"Thats a shame. How about dinner tonight?"he wasn't walking away until she agreed to a date with him.  
  
"I'll think about it. Maybe-"  
  
Impatient with the both of them, Lita cut them off."Just go on a goddamn date with him Serena. Quit playing games with him and just do it already."  
  
While Serena glared at her, Darien had to cough to cover his laugh."How about it?"  
  
"She'll do it. Pick her up at her house, you know where it is."Amy spoke rapidly, smiling at her friends gasp."Tonight at eight."  
  
"I will not-"  
  
"That good for you?"Lita spoke over Serena.  
  
Darien nodded."Sounds good. See you tonight sweetheart."giving her a quick grin, he turned and walked away.  
  
Serena watched him leave, then turned to her friends."You two-"  
  
"Did you a favor."Amy leaned back and smiled at the waiter as he brought them there orders, pacing each of there's before them. She waited until he was gone."If we hadn't done something, you'd keep toying with him until the next new year."  
  
"Amy's right. We did you a favor. Now you can tell us both if he kisses well."Lita said as she cut into her steak.  
  
"I could have told you two that seven years ago."she sniffed, pleased when they both froze and stared at her.  
  
"Is that so?"Amy calculated and quickly remembered."The night of my birthday? My eighteenth birthday party? Something DID happen that night?"  
  
When Serena didn't respond, Lita slapped her hand on the table, causing there glasses to jump and people to stare."I knew it! I just knew it! Didn't I tell you Amy? Didn't I tell you?!"  
  
"Hhmm, so you did."Amy studied Serena and considered what this new piece of information meant. It seemed that Darien had frightened her friend so much that night she hadn't even wanted to speak of it with them.  
  
"So tell us then,"Lita leaned toward her,"does he kiss good?"  
  
Serena sipped her wine, deliberately prolonging the answer."The best I've ever had, and that was seven years ago."  
  
Lita nodded, her smile and eyes wicked with delight."I always knew he would. I knew my Dar would come through."  
  
Serena didn't answer, recalling that night and wondering if perhaps she wasn't crazy in agreeing to all this.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note:yes I know I haven't added to this fanfic in a while. I've been busy adding to all the others, updating my website, and that doesn't even include my outside social life. I'm going to stop bitching then and let you get on with reading this latest chapter. I hope you like it and E- Mail is always appreciated.  
  
  
  
Reflections of Dreams  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She and Amy stood in the airport with Lita, watching as she stood at the front desk handing in her information and her lugagge before walking back over to them. She adjusted her pack over her shoulder, blew her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You guys gonna walk me to the entrance gate or what?"  
  
Amy nodded, but her face was sad."Lets go."  
  
They walked through the airport, stopped at where Lita was set to leave. Amy wasn't bothering to hide how sad she was."Lita, you'll call when you get there, right?"  
  
"You know I will. Amy, don't worry. If everything goes smoothly, I'll be back in like two months. You can live without me until then."she teased, hugging her fiercely as she spoke.  
  
Amy sniffed."I know I can. Just take care of yourself."  
  
Lita grinned at her, then turned to Serena, her expression smug."Your going out on more dates with Dar right?"  
  
"Why are we talking about him when were saying goodbye?"she snapped back, annoyed. When Lita continued smiling, she gave up and nodded."Yea, were going out again tonight."  
  
"Good. Oh yea, if you break his heart, I'll break your neck."she said the threat good naturedly, and hugged Serena also."But I have faith in you."  
  
How could her friends have faith in her not to break him when she didn't even have faith in herself?"Have fun Lita. And don't worry Amy; you'd better call her as soon as you get there."  
  
"You two are a pair of regular nags. I'll call, trust me. See you guys soon."waving to them as she walked away, she disappeared through the entrance gate.  
  
"I know she loves her job, but it scares me everytime she goes away."Amy whispered.  
  
"She'll be all right. Come on, I have to get back to the office."she checked her watch, flinched. "I'm already running late."  
  
They were driving back, with Serena at the wheel and Amy deep in thought. Serena glanced over at her friend."Whats on your mind? A patient?"  
  
Amy shook her head."No, not a patient."you and Darien, was what she wanted to say. But she held back and didn't say a word instead. Serena and her brother had been out on a couple of dates and she could already see a dreaminess entering Darien's eyes, the way he gazed at her best friend when she wasn't looking. It was all right for someone to fall in love, but not when the other person in the relationship didn't feel the same way.  
  
"I think I'll stop by and see Darien before I go to the office."Serena smiled to herself. He would be at the boatyard, hot and sweaty and looking good enough to eat. They'd been on a couple of dates and she was getting tired of waiting for him to make the move she'd been waiting for. And she also knew what was wrong with Amy, she wasn't stupid. But she wouldn't push the subject either. For her, promising not to break a heart would be lying. And she would never promise anyone that, not even her best friend, her sister.  
  
She dropped Amy off at her apartment, then drove down to the wharf. She parked down the street from where his boatyard warehouse was, then walked the rest of the way, amused when two surfers walked by and tried catching her eye.  
  
She walked in, was directed to his office, where she walked in and found him on the phone with paperwork all over his desk."Yea, I know. He quit because I wanted different things then he did. Yea, it was too bad."he was quiet a moment, listening."Greg, I'm really grateful to you. This is important. Your the only other person I'd trust with this. When do you think you can wrap things up and be out here.....all right. Thats fine. No, no. Take your time, I don't want-"he noticed Serena staring at him, looking gorgeous with an expectant smile on her face."Ah....oh right. Ok, just take your time, I understand that you need time. Thanks Greg."he hung up and turned to her."This is a nice surprise."  
  
"Just got back from dropping Lita off at the airport. She postponed her flight for two weeks because Amy wanted her too."she walked around his desk, pressed herself into his side as he sat looking up at her."Thought I'd pay you a friendly visit."  
  
Friendly wasn't what he would have called it, he mused, noting how her eyes were smoky and hot. She had come for much more then that."Well I'm all yours."he reached over and pulled her down into his lap, letting his hands move up and down."Hhhmmm, you smell good."he murmured against her neck, beginning to nibble.  
  
"You know Darien,"she began, running her nails along the back of his neck, pleased when she felt him tremble."How about instead of going out to dinner tonight we eat in."  
  
He knew exactly what she was up too. And he wasn't about to stop her from planning a seduction for him."Sounds good to me. You cooking?"he let his tongue drag across her flesh, up her throat.  
  
She could feel her eyes crossing with lust."Yea, I'm cooking. Does that surprise you?"  
  
"I'll have to admit, it does. Who taught you to cook?"  
  
"My mother. She's an excellent cook."she turned her head, covered his lips with hers and drove them both a little more crazy. His breathing wasn't so smooth when she pulled back."So, your place?"  
  
"Yea, my place. Hows seven?"  
  
"Perfect. Seven it is."she pondered a moment, considered something."How about you give me the keys to your house, just so I can get a head start before you get there?"  
  
He reached into his pocket, drew out his keys and pulled out the one to his home."Here. Knock yourself out gorgeous."  
  
She gave him a smacking kiss, then jumped out of his lap."Thanks. I gotta get going now. I'll see you tonight."  
  
He watched her leave and wondered how the hell he had gotten lucky enough to be dating her. It was what they were doing in his mind at least. Dating.  
  
That thought brought him up shortly, had him frowning with worry. He himself thought they were dating, but did she? What if she just thought she was having a bit of fun, that she was relieving an itch that had been bothering her for some time?  
  
He stood, began to pace. No, no, that wouldn't do. He didn't want her thinking he was here for her amusement and she could discard him as easily as clothes. If it was any other woman it wouldn't matter to him. But it was Serena and she was the only one that mattered. If she wanted sex, it wouldn't just be sex. It would be what he said it was and she would have to agree with it no matter what.  
  
Just as she was planning how to seduce him that night, he was planning a way to tell her they were in a relationship.  
  
  
  
She arrived at his home at six to begin the dinner. She made finger foods, little crispy chicken strips and sauce to dip it in. She added spices to the sauce, made sure the strips were cooked golden, and whipped up some margaritas that she sampled and approved with a snicker. Darien would never be hold out against her with these.  
  
She didn't want to make a huge dinner that would slow them down on the way upstairs, and she didn't want him to get ideas that it could be a romantic dinner, but she was sure if she made it seem that way he would surely give in. She knew he thought of her in a...well, special way, and didn't want there first time to be a quick romp. So romancing him was the next best thing.  
  
She lit candles in his room, left a soothing cd playing and dimmed the lights. Satisfied, she went back downstairs and checked the time, amazed to see it was already six forty five. He would be arriving any minute. Hurrying to the bathroom, she quickly changed and reapplied her make up, fluffing her long, silvery hair out.  
  
She heard his car pull up a little before seven. Smiling to herself, she went to greet him.  
  
He came through the door, saw her and felt the tension of the day melt away."You look beautiful."he sniffed the air."And whatever you made smells delicious."  
  
She walked to him and took his brief case, placing it down on the floor, then removing his coat to hang up."Come on, I want you to try out what I made."she took his hand and led him toward the dining room.  
  
He noticed the chicken strips and grinned."Looks good."he allowed her to pick one up, dip it in the sauce, and feed it to him."Taste's good too. I'm impressed."  
  
"Thanks. I meant to impress you."she wound her arms around his neck, brushed her lips across his."Glad it worked."  
  
Amused by her, he wrapped his arms around her, cupped her soft backside."You know Serena, I know what your up too."he murmured against her lips, beginning to back her up toward the stairs.  
  
"Do you?"she smiled.  
  
"Uh huh. And I can say, its a rather good idea too."when she laughed, he swung her into his arms, laughing himself at the surprise on her face as he carried her up to his room."Think you can handle a little romance from me?"  
  
When he froze at the door to his room, she nodded, smiling snugly."I think I can handle it."  
  
It took him a moment to realize she had really gone this far just to seduce him. Soft music, dreamy candles, and a gorgeous woman giving him an expectant smile. For a moment he almost wanted to retreat and run. He had never felt so....pressured.  
  
Pressured to please her, pressured to be the best and the only one she would ever want. Perhaps he was putting the pressure on himself, but it was there nonetheless.  
  
Feeling like an idiot, he walked into the room, lay her on the bed."Serena, this isn't going to just be a fling."he whispered as he pulled her shirt off her, then began working on the skirt she wore.  
  
"What?"she tugged on his tie.  
  
"This is more then a fling. This isn't going to be just one night, its going to be all of our nights. Your time will belong to me, you'll belong to me, just as I'll belong to you."he cupped her breasts in his hands, losing what he was saying the more he saw, the more he wanted to touch.  
  
"Whatever you say."lost in feeling, she spoke without actually hearing what he said.  
  
When his hands slid the bra aside, he lost himself in her, lowering his head to take a nipple between his lips. Pleased when she nearly came off the bed, he sucked her in, running his hands down her waist to hook on her panties and draw them down her thighs.  
  
"I've waited so long ."he murmured against her, tossing her panties over his shoulder, then ripping off his shirt, watching as she unhooked his trousers and told him to take them off as well. He obeyed quickly, then returned to her, heated flesh sliding against heated flesh.  
  
She arched up against him, pressing herself into him, but he wouldn't allow it to just be fast and hard and no heart at all. He would play it out, he would have from her what no other man ever had.  
  
So when he kissed her throat, her breasts, he took his time savoring the feel of her beneathe his hands, the taste of her beneathe his tongue, he could feel her own passion boiling over in the quick panting of her breaths, in the way her nails dug into his back, urging him on to hurry.  
  
She was lost in him, lost in such lust as she'd never felt before."Now Darien. Now."  
  
"No, not yet, not yet."but he knew she wouldn't be able to hold out, that she would go crazy with her passion."Here now, here."he moved his lips over hers and slid his fingers into the heat, where she was wet and ready for him.  
  
He felt her buck against him and come so hard and so fast it left her breathless and limp, where upon he was able to kiss her throat, her breasts, feast on her to his will. He was amazed he had such an apetite for her, he'd never desired to actually see another woman and know all there was of her in all his life. For him it was usually hard and fast and over with before the woman could get any ideas.  
  
Not here though, he assured himself. Serena would love him, she would cry out his name and want only his touch on her. It would be him she gave his soul too.  
  
Unable to wait any longer, he moved over her, waited until her eyes opened and met his."Now Serena."he whispered, moving into her in the same moment.  
  
He watched her eyes shut and her teeth catch her lower lip, he felt her move against him as he moved against her, he heard her crying out and calling his name. But the more he thrust, the more control he lost, and soon all he felt was the nearing release and the bloood pounding through his head.  
  
He heard her cry out, a long rolling cry that filled the room and his ears, felt her tighten and come against him. And following that, he buried his face in her hair and went over the edge.  
  
  
  
The room was quiet, still glowing with the candles lit, with the music still drifting through, over and into them. The smell in the air was sweaty and hot, the scent of satisfied sex. And on the bed they lay, there bodies slicked, Darien still lying on top of her small body, where he had collapsed.  
  
Serena had never felt so languid, so GOOD, in all her life. She felt like she was glowing, like she was golden and that her body had gone to heaven. Well, she couldn't exactly feel her body yet. It was still tingling and numb from the hardest, longest orgasm she had ever experienced in her life.  
  
And even though her body was slow, her brain was faster and already clicking into place. Now came the part where she got up, told him that had been fabulous sex, and walked out before he got any ideas. But then, how was she going to do that when her body wasn't following the will of her mind?  
  
This worried her, these feelings she had never experienced before. Even years ago she had known it, he had terrified her and made her run, made her hide for years. But now that she had faced him she was also faced with these emotions that were rare for her. Rare, hell. They were completely new.  
  
Deciding she had to escape and quickly, she patted his shoulder, tried moving."I've got to get going now."she tried moving out from under him again, but his greater weight kept her in place. "Darien, I have to go."  
  
"Why?"his voice was muffled against her hair, sleepy and just a bit dreamy.  
  
Why indeed."Ah, I've got an early meeting tomorrow. I need my sleep."that wasn't entirely a lie. She DID have an early meeting tomorrow.  
  
"You can sleep here."he lifted his head and she saw his eyes, half closed and a cloudy blue, his hair mused. God, the man was gorgeous."With me."  
  
That meant staying and she didn't think she was ready for that just yet."No, I should go."when she tried moving, he pinned her to the bed."Darien!"  
  
"I'm not letting you go."he nuzzled her neck, then moved his lips over hers before she could protest. In seconds she was straining against him, her arms wrapped around him."I don't think you really want to go."he whispered, his tone smug as he kissed his way down to her breasts.  
  
He won this one, she thought."All right. Just for tonight."  
  
  
  
She went through work the next day, went over paperwork, went through the meeting with the board, signed and discussed what needed to be examined, and kept thinking of the amazing night she had had.  
  
They'd had sex five times. It still made her wander how she was able to walk about on her legs. But she felt good, the best she'd felt in years, ever even.  
  
She got out of the office early, went down to Amy's offices and found her also wrapping up for the day."Am, lets go have lunch. No, no. Lets go down to the beach and get a tan. Or better yet, lets go to the spa and get a massage."  
  
Amy was stacking the files of her last patient, flipping through them and checking the notes she had jotted during there session."They all sound good, but you need to make up your mind which it is."  
  
"Your right. Well....hhhmmm. How about lunch at the beach? We'll get the massage some other time."she couldn't help feeling so good, so exhilerated.  
  
"Ok, thats fine."she ushered Serena out of her office, closed the door behind her."Susan, did Mrs. Hallowell reschedule?"  
  
Susan, Amy's secretary, stopped her hurried typing, smiled."No, she didn't. You did a good job there, Miss Stanford."  
  
Amy smiled as well, relieved."Thank you Susan. I'm leaving now. I left Mrs. Hallowell's file on my desk."  
  
"I'll see to it."  
  
"Thanks."Amy took Serena's arm, studied her friend more critically now that she was officially done with her work for the day."You look relaxed."she said as they went into the elevators.  
  
Serena turned, flashed her a gorgeous smile."Do I really?"  
  
"Yes, you do."she studied her a moment longer and realized why."Ah, I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"You've slept with my brother."Amy said casually when the elevator doors opened and they walked out into the parking structure, toward there cars.  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"I'm a psychiatrist, I know everything."she told her, smiling when Serena laughed.  
  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that."and what a night it had been too."So where did you want to eat? Our usual place on the wharf?"Darien's boathouse was near it, she mused.  
  
"Sure, its on the coast."she was surprised Darien had put such a look on Serena's face."You know, I've never seen you look this way before."  
  
That brought Serena up short as she rounded her car, had her freezing and realizing Amy was right. She had never acted this way after sex with another man. She had never gone around smiling so much and feeling like such....such an idiot.  
  
Amy's comment kicked sense back into her."Yea, well. He caught me by surprise. Lets take my car Am."  
  
She ate lunch with Amy, but with not as much enthusiasm as she'd had back at the her offices. She was more thoughtful, more worried about what exactly Darien could be doing to her. She didn't want to fall in love, she wasn't ready for love. She was twenty six years old, she was young and she wanted to have more fun before she even thought of considering marriage.  
  
She dropped Amy off where they'd left her car, then drove home instead of to Darien's where she'd originally planned to go. They'd made plans that she would meet him there and then they'd see what they'd be doing for the night.  
  
Her home, she thought as she pulled up the long drive. Just as Darien's parents had left him there estate, her parents had left her there's when they'd moved to Europe some years back. It was large and beautiful, just as she'd always thought it was since she was a child.  
  
She went inside, showered, made herself dinner, ate, then was watching tv when someone knocked on her front door. Wondering who would be coming to see her at this hour, she went and opened the door, barely missing being knocked over when Darien came barging in.  
  
"I thought you were going to come over to my place tonight. We made plans, remember?"he stopped and turned back to her, becoming even more angry when he noted she wore her bathrobe, obviously planning on not meeting up with him at all. Well, it was time for them to talk. He'd be damned if he was going to allow her to set him aside.  
  
She shut the door, becoming annoyed that he was angry."I didn't feel like doing anything tonight."she was walking past him when he caught her arm.  
  
"I thought it was clear what this was between us."he said it quietly, viciously angry.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him."And what is that?"  
  
"Last night wasn't a fling. It wasn't a one night stand, it was the beginning of the relationship your now in with me."he paused only long enough to watch her eyes narrow with anger."Your mine now Serena, and I don't give a damn what you say. This is a relationship and when I'm in a relationship with someone, there supposed to show up on dates that were planned."  
  
"Relationship?"she hated the word, had carefully avoided it for years, since Chad Henry."I never said I wanted a relationship."  
  
"Well I did. I said it last night and you agreed. Last night we had amazing sex, but it wasn't just sex. It was me making love to the woman I care for."he wasn't ready just yet to tell her he loved her, had loved her for years.  
  
She jerked at what he had last said."Care for? Don't mix up good sex with caring for me."panic came on swift wings, so hard and fast she was having a tough time keeping up with it.  
  
He laughed suddenly."Serena, I've had good sex with other women before and it didn't mean I cared for them. Trust me to know the difference."  
  
The thought that he had done what they had done last night with other women made her unnaturally angry."Then why don't you go have it again with one of them?"she failed to hear the bitter resentment in her voice, but he heard it loud and clear.  
  
He grinned and felt much better then when he had first gotten there."I would, but I like you better."if she was showing jealousy already, then that meant they were getting somewhere. He closed in on her, rubbed his lips over hers and had her sighing."You hurt my feelings when you didn't show up."he whispered to her.  
  
She opened her eyes."Darien-"  
  
"No, don't say it. I know what your going to say. Just concentrateon this for a minute."he deepened the kiss, enjoying how she held onto him tightly."This is a relationship. Come on, say it."  
  
"This is a relationship."she repeated it, wrapping her arms tighter when he drugged her with another long, slow kiss.  
  
"And since were in a relationship, you belong to me."he gripped her chin in his hand and forced her eyes to meet his."No other men Serena."  
  
She was insulted."I don't play around-"she stopped, remembered a few other men she'd had in her life."Ok, maybe I did, but I won't with you."and because she knew she really wouldn't, she was terrified.  
  
He smiled."Good to know. Now, since we seemed to have ended up here instead of at my home, lets make the most of it."he slid his hands under her robe, pleased that she only wore a bra and panties underneathe."Lets go upstairs."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
  
  
Time passed quickly for her, quicker then she thought, and soon Lita was ready to come home. Her stay in South Africa hadn't been that long because she had gotten the job done quicker then expected. Guilt had made her hurry her team, guilt that Amy was worried over her. She had told Serena this the night before she was to come home over the phone, after listening with interest to the amazing fact that her friend had been tied down to only one man for the past six weeks.  
  
Serena was leaving Darien's home that morning to go get Amy so they could go to the airport when she walked out of the kitchen and saw him coming down the stairs, dressed in a black polo shirt and black trousers. It was saturday and she guessed he was on his way to the boatyard.  
  
"Going down to the wharf?"she asked, grabbing her keys and waiting for him to come kiss her goodbye.  
  
He walked to the door, turned and raised an eyebrow at her."No, I'm going with you to the airport. We'd better hurry up and get Amy or we'll be late."he walked out.  
  
She stood there a moment, jiggling her keys in her hand and trying not to feel so annoyed with him. She hadn't invited him to come with them to get Lita. It was a girl thing, she thought with some anger. It was for the three of them, not her.....significant other.  
  
Miffed, she walked out and locked the door behind her, then turned and noticed he was sitting in the brand new FourRunner he had just bought, the engine on and waiting."Come on, hurry up."he called out to her.  
  
Even more annoyed that they were taking his car, she went and got in, buckling her seatbelt."I wanted to take my car."she said, sounding childish.  
  
He glanced over at her, nearly smiled because she looked so flushed and angry. He knew why too. The only way to get anything done with her was to go around her, then force her to follow. She was going to have to learn that 'girl time' could be shared with him."My cars bigger."  
  
She couldn't argue with that."And another thing. This is for Amy, Lita, and I. We always pick each other up, then go eat somewhere and catch up."she turned more toward him in her seat."This is girl time."  
  
He put his sunglasses on against the rays, rolled his eyes behind them."Well then we'll just call it Darien time."  
  
"Darien time?"when he turned and gave her a quick grin, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped."Darien time, what a stupid idea."laughing, she sat back in her seat.  
  
Glad she wasn't angry anymore, he reached over and laid his hand on her thigh."Think thats funny, do you?"  
  
"I think your an idiot."an idiot she was becoming extremely fond of. She leaned over and gave him a quick, smacking kiss."But I like you anyway."  
  
They picked Amy up, then headed to the airport, Serena asking Amy about the man she was presently dating. He was a doctor and they had met when she had gone to the hospital she volunteered at. He came from a rich, prestigious family and he was extremely handsome.  
  
He sounded as interesting as a doorknob to Serena. But then, Amy always went for the rich and well brought up types, never the dark and dangerous one's.  
  
They went to the gate Lita was supposed to come out of, waited paitently as people milled around them, families coming and going, embracing and laughing.  
  
Darien noticed with some anger that two men were trying to catch Serena's eye."When is her plane arriving?"he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, satisfied when the men's faces fell in disappointment.  
  
"Its already arrived. She should be coming out any minute."Serena leaned back into him.  
  
Sure enough, she was one of the first people out. Serena knew that Lita was extremely pushy and didn't give a damn if someone was in front of her. When she was headed somewhere, she did whatever she could to get there as soon as possible.  
  
She looked even more wild then before she had left. Her hair was hanging down her back in rippling waves, her eyes bright against a new tan she had gotten over in Africa. She wore a tank top and shirts, her lean, well toned body causing several male heads to turn.  
  
"Hey guys!"she ran to them and the three of them, all laughing, embraced one another.  
  
Darien watched it with some amusement and awe. It would never change between the three of them. They had been this way since they were five and he was sure they would continue to be such best friends until the day they died.  
  
Lita finally noticed him, standing there and looking like every woman's fantasy come to life."Dar, what a surprise!"she went and hugged him as well."I'm surprised you came."she was more surprised Serena had allowed him to come, which meant the relationship was progressing. She would get the details out of her later.  
  
"I thought I should be here to see you too. I've known you for about as long as those two anyway."he rubbed her cheek a moment."You girls want to go celebrate then?"  
  
"You can't come with us to celebrate too. You-"Serena began.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her roughly to there delight."Yea I can and I'm going too. Right?"  
  
"Right."she began kissing him again.  
  
"He's smarter then I thought."Lita mumbled to Amy."If he managed to get her into a relationship, then maybe there is something there. On her side I mean. There's always been something for him."  
  
"Darien knows how to handle her. And I have to admit, its a relief that he does."  
  
  
  
They ate at a restaurant, then went back to Darien's home. Here Serena insisted he make himself scarce so they could finally catch up. With some reluctance he left them, but not before telling Serena she had to stay for the night.  
  
When he was gone, down to the boatyard to put in some work that day, Lita turned on her friend over the margaritas they were sipping."I don't believe it. Your actually in a relationship with him."  
  
"I have been for over six weeks now."she studied her margarita."Its scares me too."  
  
Both women leaned toward her."What does?"  
  
"That I'm actually in a relationship, that I'm happy and not thinking of when or how to leave him. The first time we made love I-"  
  
"WHAT?!"Lita screeched, nearly spilling her margarita when she jumped up. Amy quickly grabbed it from her and saved it."Did you just refer to sex with him as 'making love?!'"  
  
Serena scowled at her."Yes, I did and I don't know why you have to act that way."  
  
"Pal, you've always only thought it was sex with EVERY guy you've ever done it with."  
  
Ignoring her, she went on."Like I was saying, the first time we made love I DID just think of it as sex, and I had no plans of seeing him again or doing it with him again. So when we made plans to see each other the next night, I didn't show up. I went home, stayed there, but he came and barged in and told me we were in a relationship."she took a moment to remember that night, smiled at the memory."And ever since then, we have been in one."  
  
"Well this is a revelation."Lita commented, settling back down in her seat and taking her drink back from Amy.  
  
"And it scares me."she added quietly."Because he wants so much from me and I'm not sure if I can give to him. I'm not sure if-"she halted.  
  
Amy and Lita glanced at one another, both thinking the same thing."I think you already have."Lita said thoughtfully.  
  
Serena's head snapped up."What?"  
  
Amy tried stopping Lita from telling her, but she couldn't."I think you already are falling in love with him. I think your just to scared to admit it. And to stubborn as well."  
  
This time it was Serena who jumped up."What?!"  
  
Amy tried heading her off."Come on Serena, loving someone isn't a bad thing. Don't take it so badly, it-"  
  
"I'm NOT in love with him."frustrated and suddenly feeling caged, she began to pace."There's no way I'm in love with him. I'm not ready for love."she turned on them, her expression fierce."Do you hear that? I'm not ready! And I'm not in love with him!"she was nearly shouting, her tone desperate.  
  
Lita leaned back in her seat, sipped and winked at Serena."Sure you aren't pal."  
  
"Lita!"Amy snapped, but Lita merely grinned at her as well."Serena, please calm down. Lita didn't mean anything-"  
  
"I'll prove I'm not in love with him."the idea came quickly, in her moment of desparation. She would do anything to prove it to them, and to herself."I'll prove it to you guys."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"Lita asked casually.  
  
"I'll dump him, then leave for Europe."  
  
Lita spit out her drink and Amy lept to her feet."You will not!"  
  
"Yes I will! I don't love him and I'm beginning to feel hounded."just the thought of not being around him, with him, was agony, but she would follow through.  
  
"You just finished telling us how your not even thinking of leaving him!"Lita stood as well, she and Amy facing off against Serena."So where the hell does this come from?!"  
  
"If you two think I"m in love with him, your wrong! And this is proof! I'll tell him its over and then I'll leave for Europe!"the decision firm, she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door.  
  
Lita quickly blocked the doorway."Oh no you don't! There's no way I'm letting you-"  
  
"And how do you plan on stopping me? Its my choice!"  
  
Amy approached Serena, thoughtful suddenly, her in depth six sense of people's true emotions kicking in."This is your way of running. Your terrified that we might be right, so the first thing you want to do is run."  
  
Serena stopped, stared at Amy."Thats the psychiatrist talking."  
  
"Yes it is. How else do you think I help people?"she placed a hand on Serena's arm."Don't run. If you feel this way, if your starting too, don't run."  
  
"I'm not running. I'm not."but she knew she was and the thought deflated her."Damn it, I can't handle this right now. I don't want too."  
  
"You can and your not even sure about how your feeling yet anyway."Amy went to her and put her arm around her, leading her back to the sofa's in the parlor."Come on, sit down."  
  
"I can't sit. God, I just don't want to think of this."she rubbed her temples."You two sure know how to put my brain through a workout."  
  
"Hey, thats what friends are for."Lita said good naturedly.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4(I think the last chapter)!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: sorry its been taking me so long to add to my fanfics, but I've been extra busy with school and work and hanging out with my friends. But I promise from now on I'll try harder to add to my fanfics, especially for those of you who are waiting impatiently. So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
Reflections of Dreams  
Chapter 4  
  
After her little fight with Amy and Lita, she was left drained and tired, but still edgy about her relationship with Darien and how it was progressing. She didn't want to be tied down to someone so soon in her life. She was young, she was supposed to have fun. No man was meant to rule her or tell her what to do. She had been doing whatever she wanted for years.  
  
And just the thought that she wouldn't mind being with Darien for many, many more years scared the living hell out of her.  
  
So she tried pushing it from her mind, tried acting cheery and happy as if nothing had ever happened. She played it off quite well, pretended she was doing fine, for a time.  
  
It all came crashing down when she was at the office, sitting at her desk going over paperwork and speaking with Ken at the same time, who was now in Rome."How is it over there?"she asked him, flipping through a file.  
  
"Its beautiful right now. I'm glad I came instead of you after all."  
  
"Yes, I regret that decision. Do you think I still have enough time to make a get away right now?"she was half joking/half serious, and he knew it.  
  
"Serena, are you that scared of him?"  
  
She sighed."I just don't want to be like every other female and marry just because it seems my time has come. I want to marry for....."she frowned.  
  
"For love?"he supplied."Look kid, you've always been somewhat of a romantic, no matter how hard you try to make yourself not seem like one. Its good to marry for love.   
Maybe you should give it a try."  
  
"I don't want to marry! I'm not in love with him." she pressed a hand to her heart and felt something there, something she had been feeling for days now whenever she thought of Darien or was with him."I think maybe I've been having mutiple heart attacks in the last few days."she whispered.  
  
"Don't bullshit me, thats love in that heart of yours."he chuckled when she gasped."I know you Serena, and those aren't heart attacks. Although they might turn into them if you don't start working out and watching what you eat better."  
  
Always the fitness freak, she thought."I'm in great shape."she sniffed.  
  
"Right. Listen, tell Amy I said hi and do me a favor. Don't run, please. I have a really bad feeling thats what your going to do."  
  
"I'm not."but even she knew deep down, she would."Ken, when do you think you'll be back?"  
  
He was thoughtful a moment."Another....two months I think. Maybe sooner. Hey, is Lita back?"  
  
"Yea, she got back two weeks ago. But she's already talking about another project, this time over in Australia. I think she might be leaving within the month."and with Lita gone, she might just be able to escape from it all. Amy was too kind to hold her back. Yes, Amy would never force her to stay.  
  
"Damn. One of these days I'll catch her. Listen, I have to go now. I'll check in with you again in a few days. Take care of yourself."  
  
"You too. Bye Ken."she hung up, was tapping her fingers against her desk when her secretary beeped her, informing her that Lita was there to see her."Let her in."  
  
She stood, her eyes widening when she saw Lita carried her lucky, beat up pack that she always took when she was leaving on one of her expeditions."Lita, whats going on?"  
  
She blew her wild hair out of her eyes, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt."I'm leaving. They changed the date of the shoot and my flight departs in half an hour. I might be gone   
for a while on this one since I'll be hiking into deserts and swamps. I called Amy and told her already so I'm going to need you to go over to her place tonight and spend time with her. It upset her when I told her I would be gone for some months on this one."  
  
Serena nodded."All right."she waited, knowing Lita could have just called to tell her all of this. She knew a confrontation was about to happen.  
  
Lita walked to her desk, ran her fingers along the smooth surface, then let her eyes whip up to Serena's, dark and filled with suspicion."I know what you said the other day is still going through your mind. I know that now that I'm leaving you might actually go through with it."  
  
She straightened, lifted her chin."And? So what? I have a right to do what I want."  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes."Is that right? So you'll leave him, knowing the man loves and adores you? Knowing he has for the last seven years?"  
  
That statement staggered her, but she refused to let it show."This is my life Lita and my choice. If I don't want to stay with someone, then I won't."  
  
"You always were as stubborn as a mule. What I want you to realize is that if you leave him, you'll be leaving the first man thats ever meant anything to you in your life. If you walk, sure you'll be able to tell yourself you did the right thing for the first while. But as time goes on its going to hit you that you just made the biggest fucking mistake of your life."she said it viciously, her eyes on fire with rage.  
  
Serena leaned across her desk, whispered,"Then it will be MY mistake, not yours. I'll learn to live with it."  
  
They stared at one another and even though it broke something inside her to fight with one of her best friends, one of her sisters like this, she couldn't admit, even to Lita, that she might be right.  
  
Lita shook her head, slung her pack over her shoulder."Fine. Do what you want. Take off. Run, leave. Its what your good at."  
  
"Then thats something we both have in common."she shot back.  
  
A shadow passed over her friends green eyes, but it faded as quickly as it had come."I hope you know what your doing."  
  
"I do."because the anger was passing and she didn't want Lita to leave with the fight between them, she walked around her desk to her."Lita, please try and understand me. I really have no idea at this point what I'm going to do. I'm just so....confused."  
  
"I can see that. Look Serena, I just don't want to see you hurt Darien or yourself."she took a deep breath."If you need to take off, do it. Whatever you decide, I'm still your friend."  
  
She looked up at her, tears in her eyes."No, your my sister."it moved her that of all the people who had come and gone in her life, Amy and Lita had always remained by her side.  
  
Lita grinned."Yea, my sister."she gave her a hard hug."Take care of Amy while I'm gone."  
  
"I will. You make sure to take care of yourself."  
  
"All right. I'll call you when I get there."because there were still tears in Serena's eyes, she placed a hand on her hip, trying to lighten the mood."And don't think I forgot what a bitch you just were to me. I'll be sure to remember so you can make it up to me when I get back."she turned and walked out of her office, calling over her shoulder,"I'll be seeing ya kid."  
  
She stood there another moment and knew, with Lita's leaving, that this would be the beginning of the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien felt like he was on top of the world. His business was thriving, his old friend Greg would be coming soon to help him oversee the warehouse while he was at the office, and Serena was all his.  
  
It made him wonder how he'd ever been able to live without her before. Without any of it.  
  
So because they'd been together for sometime and he wanted the relationship to progress to the next step, marriage, he called his parents and told them his plans. He asked his mother for his grandmothers ring, told her to ship it to him as soon as possible. And even though his mother told him perhaps he should wait a bit longer to ask Serena the question, he chose not listen and go on with what he wanted.  
  
So it came, in a little box, and he put it away for safe keeping. He planned silently of when and how he would do it, because to him, this was it.  
  
A few days after Lita had left to Australia, she came home from work, tired and a bit annoyed. He helped her by having her sit down, brought her some aspirin, listened to her tell him about how Ken was now in Italy and that he'd encountered some problems while he was there. A fight had broken out in the hotel lobby and the people were now threatening to sue Carroway Hotels. Ken had said he could handle it, but she wanted to go out there herself and make sure.  
  
She stood then, walked away from him, rubbing her temples as she went."There's something else."she said softly, knowing the time had come. She'd played this game with him long enough, was her reasoning for it.  
  
He stood and watched her, tucking his hands in his pockets."What is it?"he could feel a small lick of fear coat his throat, but he ignored it.  
  
"I'm going to Italy. The arrangements have been made and I'll be leaving this weekend."she took a deep breath."When I come back, I'll be moving back into my own home."  
  
He frowned, told himself to calm down when his heart leapt."But why? Your comfortable here, you've been living here for sometime."  
  
She'd done this with so many others, but it had never been this hard. She told herself to be strong and looked back at him, clear in the eyes."Because this relationship has run its course for me."  
  
Minutes ticked by and all he could do was stare at her, his eyes burning, his heart aching."I don't understand."  
  
She forced a smile, tossed her hair back and made sure to seem like this was nothing to her."I'm sure you do Darien. Were both adults, we both understand when the end of a relationship has come. Don't make this harder then it is. I want us to remain friends."  
  
He didn't know how to react when he could feel his heart breaking, when the pain was so immense he could barely speak."Friends?"  
  
She nodded."Yea. We'll be seeing each other since Amy is your sister and my best friend. Its best that were on good terms."   
  
He turned away, rubbed his eyes hard."I still don't understand. Why do you want to end this?"he turned on her, the anger coming now."WHY?! What did I do?!"  
  
She kept her voice calm when she spoke."Because I'm not the type who stays tied down for long. Its been fun Darien, and I do care about you, but its time for me to go."  
  
His eyes had turned a deep, violent blue."Thats not a reason."  
  
She hadn't suspected he would want such an answer."What do you want me to say Darien? I've told you how I feel, I've explained why."she ran a hand through her silvery hair."Don't make this a bad break up Darien, please."  
  
"Bad? Maybe I wouldn't be making it 'bad' if I knew why you were suddenly dumping me. Serena, we made love last night and it was perfect. So where is this coming   
from?"he went to her and gripped her arms."I don't want this to end. I...."he halted and looked away.  
  
She kept her eyes cool and clear."I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
His gaze snapped back to hers."Its so easy for you to do this. Its so easy for you to just turn your back on me and walk away. You don't care about me, do you?"he shook her, had her eyes widening."Its always been a game for you, hasn't it?"  
  
"I really don't see how this will help you feel better about the break up-"  
  
"Answer me!"he shouted into her face.  
  
"I never took it seriously, if thats what you want to know."she watched her words take there effect on him, watched his face fill with pain.  
  
"You never took it seriously."he repeated quietly, nodding slowly."And I took it as everything."  
  
If he continued looking at her like that, she would break."Darien-"  
  
"I loved you. I've loved you for the past seven years of my life. I've loved you since the night of Amy's eighteenth birthday, since the moment I saw you standing in the maze under the moonlight waiting for me."he thought of his grandmothers ring inside his jacket pocket, the dreams and future he had planned for them to share together, and could have wept."Even now I still love you."  
  
Unable to take anymore, she jerked away, put distance between them."I'm sorry to hear that."she swallowed hard and reminded herself, she was a solitary person. She didn't love him. She didn't love anyone."I'm going now. I'll have Amy come and get my things for me while I'm gone. It'll be easier on you that way Darien."  
  
So much bitterness filled him, so much anger and sudden hate."Right. Easier on me."he watched her walk to the door, watched her open it and stand there for a moment.  
  
"Bye Darien. I'll....I'll call you when I get to Italy."because she could feel herself falling apart, she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
He stood there in the main hall of his huge home, staring at the door she had just left from, listening as she started her car and left him.  
  
And she took his heart with her.  
  
  
  
  
She drove home, but she managed to hold the tears back and keep herself together. She wouldn't let it get to her, she wouldn't allow it take over. She ruled herself, she was her own woman.  
  
She hoped she would continue to feel that way in the following days.  
  
She called Amy and told her she was going to Italy. She interrupted her during a session with a patient and Amy immediately told her she would be over to her house, to give her half an hour. She agreed with a shrug.  
  
She was packing her clothes when she heard the front door open and close downstairs, then footsteps coming up to her room. She turned just as Amy burst into the   
room, dressed in her little suit and expensive Italian shoes."You look good Am."  
  
"Don't you start."she planted her hands on her hips, stalked over to her friend."Whats this that your going to Italy?"as she'd dreaded, she could already see something in her friends eyes.  
  
"Business has called me away. Ken needs help out there, we have a threat. I trust him to take care of it, but I also want to make sure things go smoothly."which was a lie, since they both knew Ken was completely capable of handling it.  
  
"Whats happened?"when Serena turned away from her, she took her by the arm."Whats happened?!"  
  
"I suppose I can just tell you."she looked at Amy and knew that here, she would find understanding after all. Amy had always been so calm and cool."Last night I informed Darien that I would be leaving for Italy and when I got back, I would be moving back into my own home. In other words, its over between us."  
  
Amy stared at her, eyes wide as what she meant dawned on her."You...did it."  
  
She nodded."I had too. I couldn't stay with him any longer. You understand, don't you Am?"  
  
She shook her head."You expect me to say yes, don't you? You expect me to agree and tell you, 'its ok Serena, you did the right thing.'"she narrowed her eyes, surprising her."Well think again. You won't find any understanding, any help here."she turned to leave.  
  
Serena caught up with her, blocked her way out of the room."Please, don't leave like this. I.....I could barely go through with what happened last night....I can't handle this   
anger from you too."  
  
"Its always about you Serena. Always! You can never stop to think about Darien, and how long he's waited for you. It hurt you to tell him last night? Well imagen how much it hurt him!"her usually calm blue eyes were on fire with rage."He loves you, really, trully loved you! And you just threw that away because you thought it was time you were on the market again."  
  
Serena could feel her own temper rising."Watch it Amy."  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you. If your leaving, go then. Leave! Turn your back on what could have been everything, on what could have meant the world in here."she thumped a hand over her heart, watched Serena stalk back to her suitcase, toss a few more things in it, then snap it shut."What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?"she snapped back, hauling the suitcase up, grabbing her smaller one where all her accessories were and marching out of the room, Amy on her heels."I'm leaving, exactly like you just said I should."  
  
Amy's anger was quick to come and just as quick to go, and she could feel desperation to keep Serena there now."No, you can't do this. You'll break him, he'll fall apart."  
  
"Like you said, I'm a selfish person."she quickly went down the stairs, picked up her passport and flight ticket, stuffing them in her purse."I only care about myself."she took her car keys from her purse and walked outside into the sun, closing and locking the front door when Amy was outside with her. She began walking toward her car when Amy planted herself in front of her."Now what?"  
  
"Is there no love for him in your heart? Do you feel nothing?"she asked quietly.  
  
Serena thought of him, thought of how happy she was with him, how her heart seemed to overflow when he merely gave her that cocky grin or said her name."I feel nothing."she pushed past her and tossed her suitcases into the car, went around and got in the drivers side.   
  
She sat there a moment, almost leaned forward and placed her head on the steering wheel just to let herself have a good cry. Instead, she looked at Amy."Am, I'm sorry about this, about how things worked out. I never wanted to hurt your brother, but I never made him any promises either."she turned the car on."I'll call you when I get to Italy."  
  
"Are you sure about this Serena?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."putting her sunglasses on, she swung the car around and drove down the long driveway, toward the gates, until she was out of the estate and out of sight.  
  
Amy didn't go back to the office. Instead she called and told her secretary to cancel all of her appointments for the rest of the day and reschedule them, then she promptly dialed Lita's cell phone number, praying she wasn't yet out of reach.   
  
When she picked up she nearly shouted with joy, but instead informed her on everything that had happened in the past few days since her departure. Lita, as expected, began shouting in immediate rage. After sometime Amy managed to calm her and ask her if she could perhaps cut the assignment short, if she could go meet Serena in Italy.   
  
"I'll pull some strings and see what I can do."Lita was silent a moment and Amy could almost hear her vibrating with rage."But I will meet her there, you can count on that."  
  
"Good. I've got to go, I'm on my way to see Darien. God, we have to fix this Lita, I know she loves him, but she's terrified." she kept her eyes on the road as she drove."If we leave it up to them, Darien will just turn into a mindless robot and Serena will be forever miserable."  
  
"Oh trust me, I'll take care of her. You check out your brother. I gotta go now so I'll call you the moment I'm in Italy."  
  
"All right, bye Lita."she hung up just as she pulled up onto the wharf, where she parked some feet down from Darien's boatshed. She knew without a doubt he was in there, probably moping or working his heartache away.  
  
She walked in, went to his office, and found him sitting there with his head in his hands, a small box opened in front of him, which she relaized contained there grandmothers wedding ring."Oh Darien."was all she could manage, her heart breaking for him.  
  
He looked up at her and she gasped at the sight of the deep sorrow in his eyes."She left me last night Amy. She just....walked out without even looking back."  
  
"She didn't know what she was doing Darien, she's frightened right now, terrified-"  
  
"Bullshit!"he suddenly shouted, surprising her so much she took a full step back when he shot to his feet."She knew exactly what she was doing! You weren't there! You didn't see the look in her eyes. She acted like she was swatting a fly, getting rid of something that had been bothering her for months!"  
  
"Darien, please calm down. Don't-"  
  
"I thought I was actually making her care, I thought I had been making progress with her. I thought...."his anger deflated as suddenly as it had come, causing him to fall back and sit heavily in his chair,"I thought she was beginning to love me."  
  
Amy realized in that second that that was the cause of Serena's sudden departure. She hadn't been able to read anything in Serena's eyes, except for a split second when a sadness had entered her eyes. Could it have meant she loved him and didn't really want to leave him?  
  
She wouldn't say a word to Darien about her suspicions. She would have to leave it up to Lita. For now all she could do was offer her brother the support he needed.  
  
  
  
  
Serena arrived in Italy and was met by Ken at the airport. He stood there dressed casually, shaking his head as she approached."Don't say a word to me about it. I've been through hell the last forty eight hours."she let him take her luggage, grateful.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you hear me out once you've gotten some rest."he turned and she followed him out of the airport, out into the sun where he led her to his car.  
  
She feel asleep on the way to the hotel, dreamed of home and Darien. She imagened the night she had surprised him with a gift, remembered how pleased and awed he'd been.  
  
She awoke because Ken was leaning into the car on her side, standing and studying her. She looked around and realized they were parked before the hotel and a bellboy was taking her cases from the back.  
  
She glanced back at Ken and saw he was frowning deeply."Are you all right?"his blue eyes were filled with worry.  
  
She raised her hand to her cheek and felt it was damp with tears. She'd been crying in her sleep."I'm fine."she climbed out of his car, stood and saw most of the staff and the executive director stood outside the hotel, waiting for her."Did you arrange a committee for me?"  
  
"They wanted to see you. They won't bother you though, don't worry. Just pretend you don't speak Italian."he muttered to her, leading her toward the group.  
  
"Thats pretty hard to do since I just spoke with the executive director two days ago."but she only gave them a small smile as she allowed Ken to lead her past them and   
up to the condo's, where her luggage waited and a large, warm bed. She collapsed on the bed and was instantly asleep.  
  
She awoke hours later, when the sun was setting outside her window and her eyes were no longer so gritty and swollen from lack of sleep. But they continued to burn from the tears she had yet to release.  
  
On that she was firm. She wouldn't cry. She had done the right thing.  
  
"Lita called while you were sleeping."she jumped when Ken spoke from a chair that was set near the sliding doors that led out into the balcony."I spoke with her for a few moments."he failed to mention that hearing her voice had set tingles running along his spine. There was something in the smoky sound of it.  
  
She wanted to go back to sleep, wanted to shut reality out for just another few hours."What did she say?"  
  
He ran his tongue along his teeth, amused at the memory."What didn't she say, is the better thing to ask."  
  
"Oh God. I can just imagen."she sat up and rubbed her eyes."She's coming, isn't she?"  
  
"I did manage to understand that out of most of the shouting. I guess I'll finally get to meet your friend."  
  
"Yea."she stood and stretched, looked back at him."I'm tempted to take off somewhere else. I wonder how Carroway Boston is doing. Or even Carroway Paris."she shook her head."But I'm dreaming. If I ran from Lita, she'd kill me."  
  
"I think she's already of a mind too."he stood and stretched himself."She sounds really sexy, even when she's yelling."  
  
She looked back at him sharply."Is that interest I hear?"  
  
"Is she as hot as she sounds?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"I may be in love then."he chuckled at the thought."Hasn't she always been wild though?"  
  
"As wild and untamed as the sea. Amy says she has a restless soul."she stopped and glared at him."I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
  
"Its information that might serve me in the future."he raised a dark brow."Your not trying to make me forget you have some explaining to do, are you? What made you leave Darien?"  
  
She sighed heavily."I should have known you would want me to tell you about it."  
  
"I do. But I won't tell you your an idiot until I've at least heard why you did it."  
  
She explained to him what happened and how she did it, but he waited patiently for the reason."You still haven't told me why."  
  
She began to pace."Does there always have to be a reason?"  
  
"Serena, when you told me how things were going between you and Darien, you were always happy. Now if someone's happy in a relationship then there's usually a good reason for them to dump there partner the way you did."he crossed his strong arms over his chest, considered her."Unless of course you did it because you were afraid of   
what your feeling for him."he saw by the small flicker of reaction that he was right."So it was fear then."  
  
She shook her head."It was because I wanted to do it. It was MY choice."she emphasized this by thumping a hand on her chest.  
  
"Your right. Your totally and completely right. It was your choice. But I guess the question now is whether or not your regretting that choice."  
  
When she thought about it, she regretted it with all her heart, but in her life, her mind had always ruled over her emotions."It will fade with time. Everything does."she whispered.  
  
"Spoken like a true cold hearted bitch."he laughed when she looked at him."This won't fade Serena, trust me. You've just made the mistake of your life."  
  
  
  
  
Lita arrived the day that Ken had to leave. Problems had arisen unexpectedly at Carroway Paris and he had had to go himself because Lita would be coming that day to speak with Serena. He'd left regretfully, hoping this time to meet her, but unable too again.  
  
It had been two weeks since her break up with Darien and she had been holding up quite well. She hadn't thought of him, she had been filling her days with working at the   
offices and overseeing the orchards they had in Italy. She hadn't broken down and cried, she hadn't let herself, even when she was in the privacy of her rooms.   
  
What did puzzle her was that she hadn't been able to go out with any other men. Of course they paid attention to her, but she didn't want there attentions. Handsome men in business suits, men that reaked money and elegance and were brutally handsome.  
  
When she looked at them all she saw was Darien's handsome face, full of pain and hate the day she had walked out on him.  
  
Lita didn't tell her when she would be arriving, she refused too. Instead she showed up at the hotel, where Serena stood in the lobby surrounded by most of the men overseeing the construction on another hotel being built somewhere else in Italy. When she looked up and into her eyes across the room, something finally broke inside her. Without a word to the other men, she walked to her friend, the tears that had been held back for so long finally coming.  
  
She broke down, crying on her friend and holding onto her as if she was her lifeline."I'm sorry....I'm so sorry....."  
  
Lita held her, felt the anger she'd been holding for the past two weeks fade."Its killing you what you did Serena. Why did you do it?"  
  
She shook her head."I hurt him. I can't forget the way he looked at me....he hates me now."  
  
Lita thought of her last phone call with him and how bitter he'd sounded, but how he had stubbornly avoided the subject of Serena."He has reason to, you have to admit. Come on, lets go get you fixed up and talk about this."  
  
They went back to Serena's rooms, where Lita wiped her tears away and watched as she reapplied her make-up."So talk then. I'm understanding to a point, but I want to   
hear what made you do it."  
  
She sighed as she fixed her mascara."It was time to end it. This was the first real relationship I'd been in since Chad Henry and it lasted longer then even that one did. I needed to move on, go back to....being me."saying it now, it sounded like the most idiotic of reasons.  
  
She could see Lita was thinking the same thing."First of all, Darien loves you Serena, which makes it completely different then it was with Chad Henry. You two were only together for the sex. But Darien has always loved you. And you, well. You've always loved him too, I think you just pushed it away because it scared you."  
  
"Thats not true. I don't love him, I never did. I-"  
  
Lita held up her hand and stopped her."You can't lie to me or Amy. We knew. We didn't know that something had happened that night of her party, but we knew something had changed in you and him. You tried hiding it by staying away from him and he wasn't too good at hiding it since he was always so depressed and cranky the weeks that followed."  
  
She had known, even then, that something in Darien was dangerous for her and she had to keep away from him. Perhaps that he would be the one to fight past her barriers and get inside was what she had known.  
  
"He hates me now, he has too. I gave him no logical reason except that I was bored with him, with us, and I wanted out."she snapped her compact shut."I've tried not to think about it, tried not to miss him, but....its hard."she looked down.  
  
Lita sat next to her, took her hand."Serena, I've never felt love for any man in my life like you must be feeling for Darien. The only love I have I give to you and Amy. You two are the only people I can actually call my family. And Darien too. But if I were to feel what you must be feeling for Darien, then I wouldn't push it away, I would take it. Because to me it would be a miracle to find someone I can actually open my heart too."  
  
Serena watched Lita's usually green eyes shadow."Why don't you give Chad Henry a chance?"  
  
She laughed, quick and bitter."Chad Henry, please. I don't care for him. I can't. I just can't and I wish he'd understand that."  
  
Serena was thoughtful a moment."Ken is dying to meet you. He sounds pretty interested."  
  
She stood quickly and walked across the room, to look outside."How can he be interested in me when all he's done is talk to me over the phone?"she thought of there conversation, recalled how he'd moved something inside her, a vital something no one had ever been able to even touch.  
  
"Sometimes the heart recognizes before the eyes do."  
  
Lita looked at her sharply."Follow your own advice then."  
  
"Ouch, point taken."and for the first time since walking away from him, she smiled and genuinely meant it."Thanks for coming Lita."  
  
"I didn't come for you, I came for him."when Serena continued grinning, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest."Fine, so I did."  
  
"Its good to know that I'll always have my two sisters to depend on."  
  
  
  
  
Darien stood watching the sunset outside on the balcony of his rooms in his home, the wind blowing fiercely, whipping through his hair, his eyes a deep blue and squinted against the last rays of the day.  
  
And in that sunset he saw her face, gorgeous and calm, cool and clear and uncaring to him and his needs. He saw her filled with passion as they made love, laughing at   
something he had said, happy and content when she was with her two closest friends, Amy and Lita.  
  
He'd never forget the way she had looked when she had walked out the doors of his home, the way her eyes hadn't wavered, the way she had looked down her nose at him when he had told her he loved her.  
  
He had thought that with her leaving him he would fall apart. He was sure nothing would matter, that everything that had would lose its light. But he'd gone on, he'd kept going.  
  
He'd survived.  
  
He left his home and went down to the boatyard, worked with his men until his muscles were sore and he was streaked with sweat. He sanded with them until they pulled him off and told him to cool off, to take a break. He obeyed because his muscles screamed at the thought of a rest.  
  
He stood outside on the wharf, sipping a soda and looking out at the crashing waves of Monterey, when he felt someone was watching him. He turned and saw a tall man, a man his height approaching him.   
  
"Thats a hell of a view."the man commented, nodding to the darkness that was the ocean.   
  
Darien grunted."Yea. Do I know you?"  
  
"Well we know of each other. I'm Kennedy Steele, the executive vice president of Carroway Hotels. Call me Ken though, please."he held out his hand.  
  
He took his hand and shook it."Darien Stanford. She told me about you before when we-"frowning, he looked down.  
  
Ken was quiet a moment."Does telling you she's just as miserable help?"  
  
"Some, but it also makes it worse."he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated."If she's miserable, then why did she leave me in the first place?"  
  
"Women,"Ken said with some disgust,"you can't live with them, can't live without them."  
  
They were silent again, the air between them filled with the unjustice of female rejection.  
  
"So did you come all the way from Italy just to tell me that?"he took another long drink from his soda.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and meet you. Serena thinks I'm in Paris and I'll just let her keep right on thinking that."he rubbed the back of his neck a moment."Would you be willing to forgive her for what she's done?"  
  
"Has she been with another man?"the thought had been burning through his mind since she left him. If Ken answered yes, he was sure he'd kill the bastard.  
  
"No, actually, she hasn't. And don't get me wrong, its not as if she hasn't had tons of offers, she just.....doesn't seem interested."which was a huge sign to him.  
  
Some of the hurt faded."Thats reassuring to hear."  
  
"Look, I know this may be asking a lot, but why don't you go after her?"  
  
Darien shook his dark head."No. No way. I was the one that did everything first with her before. If she wants to come back, then thats up to her."but just the thought of holding her again made him ache.  
  
Ken nodded and looked out at the ocean, then spotted someone approaching them from the darkness out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward the figure, waited   
while the large man stepped into the light, revealing black hair and eyes, a dangerous look about him, something almost violent in his movements. But it was in the eyes that Ken saw a calmness, a detachment that kept him from seeming like an attacker.  
  
Darien glanced up, his eyes widening at the sight."Greg!"he stepped forward and gave him a hard hug, pulling back to stare at him."I didn't know you'd be here so soon."  
  
"I thought I'd get here a bit early to see what was going on with this boatshed of yours."his eyes cut over the darkness, surveying everything as a cat might, ready to leap at any moment should something jump from the shadows."I got here a little late though."  
  
"I'll show you around tomorrow morning. Oh Ken, Gregory Knight. Greg, Kennedy Steele. Greg is going to be my main overseer here while I'm at the office and co-owner of Stanford Boats. Well actually, it will be Stanford and Knight Boats soon. Ken here is the executive vice president of Carroway Hotels."Darien explained while the two men shook hands.  
  
Greg nodded to him."Call me Greg."  
  
"All right Greg, you call me Ken."  
  
Greg glanced around again."So where's this woman of yours Darien? Serena Carroway, right? I've heard of her looks all the way down to Rome."he realized he'd touched a sore spot the moment the words were out. Darien's face hardened and Ken shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He ran his tongue around his teeth."Ahh, bad choice of words?"  
  
"Serena left me over two weeks ago."Darien's voice was clipped.  
  
Greg glanced at Ken, who rolled his eyes at him."I see. Well, shit....you want to go get something to drink?"  
  
Darien laughed, felt some of the tension flow away."Thats the best idea I've heard in two weeks. How about it Ken?"  
  
"Count me in. I haven't gotten a good buzz for a while."  
  
"You guys want me to tell you this story about this dancer I met in Spain, and how I had to climb out of her balcony in the middle of the night butt naked when her husband came home?"Greg spoke first and was answered by the two men's chuckles, the night air carrying there laughs and the beginning of a night full of drinking and telling stories full of lies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena came home with Lita two days after her friend had arrived in Italy to see her. They came off the plane and into the Monterey airport, people rushing and milling about them, but both of them only saw the small woman with lovely, cool features who waited for them.  
  
Amy went forward, to Serena first, and hugged her friend."I'm glad you came back."she was still a bit afraid to ask what it could mean.  
  
"Thanks Am. I'm sorry about the way I left you."she pulled back to let Amy and Lita hug as well."And I'm glad I'm back too."  
  
They drove home and she was happy that she had meant what she said, that she had allowed Lita to talk her into coming back. This was home, the winding roads of Monterey, the fierce winds that swept up from the beachs, where the waves crashed against rocks and the sound of the sea filled the air.  
  
"How is he?"Serena asked, stalling the argument Lita and Amy had been having.  
  
Amy was quiet a moment."Well, he's actually doing better lately. A few days ago an old friend of his....a Gregory Knight, came to help him with the boatshed. It seems they'll be working together from now on."she hadn't met him, but Ken had come by to see her and said only good things."And Ken is back in town. He came back the same day as Mr. Knight."  
  
That had her straightening her back."Ken? Here? He told me he was in Paris."  
  
Lita grinned from the back seat, amused at them all."Looks like I can finally meet good ol Kenny."  
  
"Apparently he finished business rather early."Amy smoothly change lanes."He, Darien, and Mr. Knight have been spending a lot of time together since they all came back."  
  
"I'm going to kill Ken."Serena knew exactly what he had come back here for.  
  
She was so angry she didn't notice when Amy headed for the Stanford Estate rather then her own. She stiffened and sat up straight in her seat, eyes widening when they turned into the drive and started up.  
  
"Amy, what the hell are you doing?!"panicked suddenly, she gripped her seat.  
  
"I need to get something I left here. You don't mind, do you?"she spoke before Serena could snap back."Good, I'll just be quick and you can wait in the car if you like. I'm sure Darien isn't home."  
  
Lita snickered when they pulled up in front of the house, both of his cars parked before it."Luck of the draw blondie, he's home."she clucked her tongue when the front doors opened and he came out."Major luck of the draw."  
  
She hadn't realized you could miss someone as much as she had missed him, and so many emotions, so many came flooding to her in an intstant that she felt her chest would swell and burst with them. Seeing him, wearing a white shirt and jeans, looking so gorgeous and exactly as she had left him, caused her to nearly swallow her tongue.  
  
He glanced up and for just a moment she saw so much love and joy cloud his eyes, she was overwhelmed. But it faded as quickly as it had come, replaced with a cool,   
calculated look.  
  
Amy and Lita watched the exchange, watched the way Serena's eyes had lit at the sight of him and the way Darien had looked as if he wanted to run and gather her close, never letting her go."Well."Lita tapped her fingers against the back of Amy's seat, leaning on it as she watched."There's the bell. Round one is about to begin."  
  
Amy climbed out and walked around the car."Darien, I didn't know you'd be here."she made sure to keep her voice sweet.  
  
He merely snorted in reply."I see she's back already. I was sure she'd have stayed away longer this time."he spoke loud and clear, making sure Serena heard since her window was rolled down.  
  
That hurt, but she refused to let him see."This is my home too Darien. If I want to come back, then thats my business."  
  
Seeing her so perfect, so untouched by the raging emotions he felt inside, made him unnaturally angry."I guess its because I'm used to seeing you run from it. Or me, is more like it."  
  
Anger snuck past the hurt, but she kept a hold on it."I don't run from anything or anyone."  
  
"Are you headed to the boatyard Darien?"Amy could see this plan had somehow backfired. She glanced to Lita for help and saw her friend was delighted by the whole thing.  
  
He stuck his thumbs in his pockets, squinted against the sun at Serena."Don't run? Where have you been the past seven years then?"  
  
Her blue eyes flashed a warning now."Where have you?"she shot back, meaning how he had run from home as well after the night of Amy's eighteenth party, staying away for years because of her.  
  
That statement brought him to halt, but it was only for a split second."I face something when its cornering me, I don't run and hide."his tone had turned vicious now.  
  
"So do I."she bit back.  
  
"Then why the hell did you run off to Italy like that except to hide from me again?!"he exploded, so loud and so angry he didn't notice Amy take a step back from him.  
  
"I told you, it was over! I told you that night!"she snapped.  
  
He moved fast, slapped his hands on the car and brought his face close to hers."I don't believe you."he smirked, cold and mocking."I believe you found someone else to take my place."  
  
"You bastard."she whispered, her temper firing up as she flung the car door open, sending him stepping back with that smirk still on his face."You stupid son of a bitch."she slammed the door behind her, facing him with all the fury she felt."Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
  
"Serena, Darien-"Amy moved to come between them, but Lita shot out of the car and held her back."We have to stop this."  
  
"No, we have to let it happen. Its been building up inside of them for the past two weeks, maybe even the past seven years."she nodded and watched with a smile."Its time to let them go at it Am."  
  
"Who the hell am I?"he raised his brows at her."Me?! Who the hell are you to leave me the way you did, without a reason, without so much as a logical one so I could at least know what it was I did wrong!"  
  
"I didn't have to give you an explanation!"she shouted back, advancing on him and jabbing a finger at him."If I wanted to walk, I could! You have no right to-"  
  
"I took on the right when I fell in love with you!"he gripped her shoulders in his hands, nearly lifted her off her feet."Maybe you felt nothing, but I felt everything for you. Everything! Do you understand that in that cold hearted little body of yours?!"disgusted, he threw her from him."No, you don't. Nothing can get past the ice you've surrounded yourself with."  
  
Some part of her new he was right, and somewhere inside, that ice finally began to melt."I'm not a cold person. I have feelings too."she said softly.   
  
He was angry, furious, nearly vibrating with it, but the sadness that had entered Serena's eyes had him fumbling, confused suddenly and not knowing how to react."Well you sure put on a good act."  
  
The sarcasm in his tone enraged her once again."Just because I'm not as free with my emotions like you are, doesn't mean I don't have any!"she poked her finger into him again, had his eyes widening and stepping back."Don't you dare assume my feelings for me Darien! Don't assume to know I don't love you, that I feel nothing for you."  
  
So much hope filled him, but he was cautious, knowing what he said and did now could determine the rest of there lives."Is that right?"he made sure to keep his voice light.  
  
"Damn right thats right! It was so easy for you, its always been so easy for you. Even seven years ago, I know you felt what was different between us and you weren't afraid. But I was!"she pointed to herself."I was only eighteen years old and I was already feeling something so huge inside, something that could consume me and take over. And I didn't want the control taken from me. I still don't want the control taken."she quieted somewhat and pleaded with her eyes for him to understand."I need to know that every one of my feelings is in my hands, that I don't have to worry about trusting someone else so much, or being hurt."  
  
He itched to take her in his arms, to hold her and rock her, soothe the nerves away, but he knew it wasn't yet time to reach for her."I would never hurt you Serena."he didn't notice when Lita and Amy withdrew, finally leaving them alone.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, deep, dark eyes that seemed to fill her mind more then anything these days."I know you wouldn't."without realizing it, she reached for him, took his hands in hers and held tight."I know you wouldn't, but I'm so afraid of everything thats inside me. Its so much and so huge, I just don't know what to do with it."  
  
"Maybe you could start by explaining it to me."he kept his voice gentle, although what he wanted to do was shout with joy.  
  
She blew out a breath, sighed."I think....I mean....."she shut her eyes tight, knew when the words were spoken lives changed, began again,"I'm in love with you."  
  
He could have sworn he heard a song on the wind, of joy and forever afters, but it was her eyes, the smoky blue of them, that he stared into as his world seemed to revolve."I can't breathe."he managed.  
  
She laughed through the tightening in her stomache, felt everything smooth away at the immense joy on his face."Why is it I always manage to leave you speechless?"she tossed her long, silvery hair over her shoulder."I guess its a gift."  
  
He narrowed his eyes on her."And I guess loving me hasn't made you any less concieted."  
  
"When you got it,"she ran a hand down her hip, made his mouth water,"you flaunt it. And don't tell me you don't agree."she fluttered her lash's at him, egging him on.  
  
"I didn't fall in love with you for your looks Serena, but...."he finally pulled her to him, ran his own hands down that glorious body,"knowing me, you'd understand that I consider it a bonus."  
  
She gripped his arms."So you still do? Even after everything I put you through, all the pain?"  
  
"I never stopped, not for a moment. But I have yet to hear you apologize."his raised a brow at her.  
  
"I should have known you wouldn't let it go. All right, all right, I'm sorry."when he kept staring at her, she glared at him."I'm sorry, I am! What else do you want me to say? I'm not going to get on my hands and knees and beg."miffed, she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
On a shout of laughter, he swung her into his arms, kissing her despite her protests."Your the one for me Serena, your the only woman I could ever love. God, I love you."he kissed her once again, holding her, enjoying how she relaxed against him and sank in.  
  
"Its not so bad."she whispered, letting her love for him fill her.  
  
"No, its not."he put her down and reached into his pocket, where he had carried his grandmothers wedding ring for two weeks, almost as if he had been waiting for her to come to her senses."I have something for you."  
  
She flashed a grin, so beautiful and full of mischief he took a moment to blink."Oh really?"she pressed herself closer to him.  
  
"She's not back ten minutes and she'd already driving me nuts. No, Serena, keep a hold on that for now."he got on one knee, glad this would be here in front of his home. No, their home."I need you to know you can trust me, you can depend on me, just as I want to be able to depend on you. I want to take care of you and be taken care of."he slid the ring on her finger, watched her eyes go round with wonder."Will you marry me Serena?"  
  
She'd never thought she could find someone to love, never believed a dream she'd had in her heart since childhood would actually come true."Darien, I want you to know that even though I always ran from love, always turned it away, it was a dream of mine to one day find it, really find it. The way my parents are, the way yours are."she took a breath."Yes, I'll marry you."she laughed when he once again took her in his arms, held her and kissed her."I found you....I found my dream....."  
  
  
  
  
The End  
By:SailorPerfect  
Author's Last Notes:This is the end to the first in the Reflections Trilogy, "Reflections of Dreams." Now the next in the trilogy is the story of Amy Stanford and Gregory Knight, "Reflections of Hope." Imagen lovely, cool Amy meeting someone as rough and dangerous as Gregory Knight. They say 'opposites attract' right? Well watch it happen when Amy, for the first time in her life, goes out with someone who isn't from a polished and rich background. Stay tuned guys!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


End file.
